Into The Depths of Despair
by Shifty Eyes Of The Sand
Summary: Cain, the young Count of the cursed Hargreaves family is determined to escape from his father Alexis's clutches and finally be free from the tragedy that follows as well as investigating many mysteries of London with his loyal servant Riff. CainxRiff
1. Chapter 1

Into The Depths of Despair

A/N: So I am back with a fiery vengeance, but this time I return not with my usually SasuxIta story, but instead I present you with a new tale of Count Cain Hargreaves from my favourite manga of them all, The Cain Saga and its continuation, Count Cain Godchild. I write this in hopes that I can sort out my ideas for where I will go next in my SasuxIta story and also in hopes that you might enjoy it and read the series if you have not already. So enjoy, and there will be some CainxRiff, but what kind of story would it be without that. Also know that this takes place before the final showdown with Delilah and is pretty much separate from all that.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Cain Saga, Count Cain Godchild, or a single character in each or any other idea that is not my own. These are all the original creations and properties of Kaori Yuki. New ideas present however are mine such as plots, characters, etc.

Chapter One:Fate

"So as I was saying, the other day I recently purchased a-." An older Englishman of considerable wealth stopped, clutching his chest and coughing slightly, as he dropped to one knee, grimacing.

"Lord Graham!" One of the many young women who had previously been fawning and doting over him cried while they all stared down at him in horror.

"Don't worry he will not die, at least not anytime soon at least. I only added enough of my collection to merely subdue you," a young man smirked, walking in dressed in a fine black suit. "However Lord Graham, perhaps you should be telling these ladies the tale of what happened to your previous wife."

"What are you referring to?" the man replied, breathing heavily.

"I speak of none other than the matter revolving around the shady disappearance of your late wife only weeks ago. As it turns out the body was found not too long ago with a shot to the head from a certain gun in your possession."

"Lies!" Lord Graham yelled, and then slowly took out a revolver, "do you happen to be referring to this gun? I'll kill you and everyone here to save my reputation!" Some of the women shrieked in terror at the news. He raised the gun so it was pointed directly at the young man's head.

"Master Cain!" a young man in his late twenties cried, rushing in attempt to stop the shooting. Suddenly the gun dropped out of Lord Graham's hand and he crumpled to the ground, convulsing and clutching his throat. The young man walked over, staring down at the murderer.

"So you are in fact Count Cain Hargreaves of that accursed family. So what they say of you and your fascination with poisons is indeed true," Lord Graham smirked.

"Come Riff," Cain announced, turning away from the man and walking towards the door. "I think we have wrecked enough havoc on this party."

"But Master Cain, what of Lord Graham?" Riff, the young man who had tried to save Cain asked, closely following his young master.

"There is no need to stay, I am sure one of the gentleman of the evening are sending for a police officer as we speak." They both exited the estate and climbed into a waiting carriage.

"You certainly have a taste for causing quite a bit of trouble and mischief my Lord," Riff sighed as the carriage jostled into motion.

"Yes, but when such vermin get away with such terrible crimes unnoticed it leaves such a bad taste in my mouth," Cain answered, the golden green eyes focused intensely on Riff.

"If you say so," Riff replied, not at all convinced with his logic as this was certainly not the first or strangest case his master had ever entangled himself in. Cain stared bored out the carriage, resting his elbow on the side and his head onto this hand. The carriage stopped in front of the Hargreaves estate and they both left the carriage, walking into the house.

"Brother, you're back!" a young girl cheerfully announced, embracing her older brother.

"Hello Mary," Cain smiled, hugging her back and handing her a stuffed bear.

"Brother, I already have so many of these," she sighed. "Besides it doesn't make up for the fact that you left to go do something dangerous yet again or even worse, you probably went to go see some woman at some harem."

Cain gave a surprised look, "what do you mean? What kind of a life do you think I lead Mary?"

"Knowing you not a very normal one." Cain kissed her gently on the head.

"Yes, but the Hargreaves have never been quite the normal family have they?" He hung up his coat on the hanger. "Mary, Riff and I will be heading to a social gathering tonight headed by a relative of the Duke known as Madame Worthington. So you will have to bear with the company of that sufferable fool Oscar once more."

"Brother, you're always running off and leaving me with him. Why can't I come along too?" Mary protested.

"No, it's much too dangerous for such a pretty young girl to attend such events where black rituals are to be held."

"What are you talking about brother?" Mary harrumphed in annoyance.

"Sorry Mary, but I must prepare, the party will begin in only an hour." Cain answered, walking up the stairs with Riff close at his heels.

"My lord, what exactly is happening at this party that has you so interested?" Riff questioned as they walked into his room.

"It would appear that the hostess of the evening a Madame Worthington who was entirely unknown until her relations with a cousin of the Duke has decided to host a party with a medium attending. Usually this is not suspicious except for the fact that her husband died just a few days ago and there is word that she is planning to hold some ritual to resurrect him," Cain explained with a smirk.

"So, you are thinking that this might pertain to Delilah?" Riff exclaimed, clearly surprised at the circumstances.

"Doesn't hurt to investigate the possibilities, plus I hear an old friend is going to be attending the party," Cain smirked.

"So you are going to get yourself into more trouble and incite Mary Weather's wrath yet again," Riff sighed. Cain stopped, getting so close to Riff that his lips slightly tickled his servant's neck.

"We are about to descend deeper into hell, do not tell me you're getting cold feet?" Cain raised an eyebrow.

Riff put a hand onto Cain's shoulder, "of course not my lord, I told you I'd accompany you to hell and every word I spoke was true."

"Excellent," Cain smiled, "well I suppose we better get ready then."

--

"Ah, Count Hargreaves, how nice to see you!" Lady Worthington immediately greeted Cain upon his entrance into her mansion. It was brightly lit with crystal chandeliers and it appeared that the party was occurring in the foyer, elegantly done with marble floors that reflected the gleam of the lights causing all the guests to shine with an extra luminance.

"And you as well Lady Worthington. I was shocked to hear that your husband passed away," Cain smiled, offering fake condolences.

"Yes, life is such a short thing," Lady Worthington continued to shine her fake smile, "but if you will excuse me, I do believe that another guest has just arrived."

"My lord, perhaps you should be a bit more careful of what you bring up," Riff reprimanded in Cain's ear.

"Yes Riff, you're always so responsible. Why don't you go look for that cursed brother of mine while I try to find some information of tonight's events," Cain snapped, hating when Riff tried to impose the rules of society onto him, much like his Uncle Neil did, although he did love him, it was nothing more than an annoyance. Riff looked taken aback by this statement before straightening.

"Very well Lord Cain," he left Cain's side to go look, causing Cain a twinge of guilt that he had sharpened his tongue with Riff and yet again caused him a bit of personal grief.

"Ah, so the damned Count has arrived here, I suppose it is to be expected," Cain turned around to see a young man dressed sharply with light brown hair.

"I expected to see you here as well Crehador, why don't we take a seat over here and have a drink?" The two went over and sat at some tables, neither taking a drink although one was offered to the both of them.

"Where is that manservant of yours, Riff?" Crehador asked.

"I sent him to go find someone for me. But enough small talk, tell me what you know about tonight's 'special' performance," Cain replied, resting his elbows on the table, folding his hands, and then resting his head on top of them as he gazed at Crehador in interest.

"Straight to the point as usually Count," the medium smirked, "I think you have a rough idea of what is going to happen later tonight after most of the guests thin out." The brunet nodded. "Well something interesting is going to happen, just wait." Crehador stood up, getting ready to walk away, "and if I may offer just one piece of advice, I wouldn't suggest drinking anything." The medium left, going to socialize with one of his female companions no doubt, leaving Cain to consider his words. _Don't drink anything?_ Everyone stood around laughing and sipping wine out of thin glasses. As of right now everything was nothing more than a total mystery.

--

Riff had long since left the party and was now strolling casually through the hallways of the Worthington estate while pretending to be, 'searching for the bathroom.' In truth however he knew that there would be no chance that the doctor would be out with the public if he was at the house and therefore the search would have to go to him. Riff knew that in truth this was more of job that Cain had given him on a whim in a touch of spite, but it was crucial to understanding Delilah's involvement by the characters involved. He was just ready to turn the corner and walk down another long corridor when he felt someone loop their arm around his. He turned to see that it was none other than the host of the evening Madame Worthington.

"I noticed you'd left the company of the Count a while ago," she giggled slightly, "but the fun is about to begin so soon that I would hate for you to miss it." It was clear she was trying to lure him away from whatever awaited around that next hallway and he had no choice but to oblige. A well played move.

"Yes, sorry, I was just returning from the bathroom and I lost my way," Riff answered.

"Well I would be happy to escort you back. It's really a confusing layout, but those with wealth love to flout it," she giggled again, clearly making the remark purely for his benefit and led him away from the mysterious hall.

--

Cain continued to sit bored at the same time, wondering where Riff had gotten to, not thinking that it took this long to investigate.

"Count, I thought perhaps you may be looking for your servant," Madame Worthington announced, walking over, her arm still linked with Riff's. "He got a bit lost on the way back from the bathroom."

The young noble looked up at the two in half interest, "very well. Thank you." He gently kissed her hand in a thank you gesture which got his hostess a bit flustered and she went off without another word.

"There is certainly something quite odd going on here," Riff whispered to Cain, sitting down beside him. "I was approaching this hallway when she came and redirected me here to try and hide something."

"That is a bit puzzling," Cain replied and was about to share the information Crehador had told him when the room seemed to bustle, though not with the same intensity or feeling of earlier. He stood up to see what was going on and noticed that people were collapsing one by one and the ones around them were getting a bit nervous. A person near him began to clutch his forehead.

"I'm starting to feel a bit dizzy," the gentleman announced before stumbling and crumpling to the ground unconscious.

"Walter, Walter?" his young female companion addressed, kneeling down beside him before seeming to become dizzy and collapsing as well. Soon the whole hall was on the ground except for Cain and Riff who seemed unaffected from whatever the mysterious culprit was. Someone was clapping.

"Splendid Cain, yet again you have managed to put the one hitch into my plans," a serene voice announced. Looking up into the balcony Cain saw that it was Jezebel, his older half brother staring down at the two of them with malicious intent. Beside him stood Lady Worthington.

"And what is it you have planned this time?"

"I think it should be obvious dear Cain," Jezebel replied, putting his mouth close to the hostess's neck, "I am making this woman's dreams come true. Our organization has created a deadly doll, but the problem is it takes quite a bit of blood to supply our dolls. So a social gala is the perfect way to obtain raw material." He laughed.

"What a twisted way to justify your bloodlust. I know you have no intention of helping this woman or anyone else who would ask of your assistance."

"Then how would you explain this?" Through the door walked a gentleman with a striking resemblance to Sir Worthington. His wife began to sob and rushed over to embrace him.

"Oh John, I knew it couldn't be true, that you would be dead and taken away from me forever." She started to scream. "What are you doing, John, John?" The doll began to bite into the pale exposed flesh of her neck, blood trickling down his face as he began to consume his elated wife. Blood poured from an open wound in her throat as she started thrashing to break free and finally fell limp, dead. He continued to consume his wife, having to human qualities whatsoever, nothing more than a soulless zombie possessing only the most primal instinct of feeding. A shot rang through the room and a bullet hole opened in the man's head, causing him to slump to the ground dead yet again.

"What a pity, yet another failed experiment. But that woman was a fool don't you agree Cain? Thinking that her love would come back and rescue her after she was willing to kill so many people. One life is not equivalent to so many, no matter who that one life is. Her fate was fitting. But what a pity that this evening had to end in murder, I looked forward to plucking those beautiful eyes from that fair face of yours Cain. But I suggest you leave as well, these people will be coming to soon and this murder is not going to bode well." The doctor laughed and was gone.

"Wait," Cain futilely called after Jezebel.

"Come Master Cain, the carriage is waiting," Riff said, leading Cain away.

"I won't continue to let my father play with lives so carelessly. No matter how far into hell I have to go I'll end his reign of terror."

--

A Few After Notes: I have seen two variations of Cain's title, Count and Earl, however I first knew him as Count and therefore that is what I refer to him as. I have also seen multiple spellings of Jezebel, however this is the spelling I am using. And finally there are some characters that I have not seen coloured pictures of and I have seen variations of the colouring etc. so I will just base them on what they appear to be to me or what I know them as. If I get any of this wrong and you wish to correct me please do so because I hate to get details wrong and make people think I don't know what I'm talking about!  Thank you for reading this!

A/N: I hope that that wasn't too terrible. I had no clue how to end it to which I apologize. But I hoped you enjoyed and I will get an update on one of my stories as soon as I can. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:: I've fallen in love with a show and its name is Yami No Matsuei. I've finally finished the TV show and I'm reading the manga and all I can say is first thing to get me excited in a long time. But enough with the chatter, I'm really hyper for whatever reason, so I decided to write so this will probably be somewhat incoherent with ideas sprouting from the dark recesses of my mind. Special thanks to Hatori Soma for explaining to me what the difference between a Count and an Earl. So now I can be more correct in my story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Cain Saga, Count Cain Godchild, or a single character in each or any other idea that is not my own. These are all the original creations and properties of Kaori Yuki. New ideas present however are mine such as plots, characters, etc.

Chapter Two:: Lucy Locket (Part 1)

_Lucy Locket lost her pocket,_

_Kitty Fisher found it;_

_Not a penny was there in it,_

_Only ribbon 'round it._

"Master Cain, based on the recent information that Lord Crehador has provided us with, I think you should take a look at this information I recently uncovered upon looking into the various locations fitting Delilah's targets," Riff coolly stated, handing the young Earl, who was lazily lounging in the sitting room, a thin stack of papers. Cain raised an eyebrow as he casually read through the papers.

"Brothel?"

"Upon examining the map projecting Delilah's targets for their purchases, I noticed this small establishment was one of their possible targets, and it's next in line if the pattern continues as it seems to be. Although on the outside it appears to be merely an inn, apparently the place is all a scam, getting their clients intoxicated and then charging them for both a room and the 'services' that the women working their supply. Most men leave the place near broke and the inn does impressive business compared to most."

"An interesting story, perhaps we should investigate this inn, at least before father manages to secure it for his own purposes. These sort of places always have a dark story to them."

-----------

"Well Miss Mary Weather sure seemed rather upset that you left yet again," Riff chuckled slightly, not donning his usual servant apparel, but instead regular clothes of the merchant class.

"Yes, I don't suppose Mary has been very happy with me lately for taking off so often like this, but the darker sides of London are certainly not a place that she should see," Cain replied, also dressed in merchant class clothing to disguise his status from the lower class clientele. The two entered a rather dark and dingy inn with a weathered sign creaking eerily in the wind advertising the name of the inn, 'The Crow's Eye,' a rather morbid name for such an inhospitable inn.

"Welcome t' the Crow's Oiye, wot can I do fo' you foine gentlemen?" a shrill older woman with a thick cockney accent greeted the moment the two walked in. Her frizzy brown hair was barely held in a bun, which was barely maintained with a generous amount of pins, and the old wrinkled face was coated in enough makeup to satisfy the whole of her 'employees.'

"We're in need of a couple of rooms for the night. We've just arrived in London and are interested to uncover a bit more about it."

"Ah, then you've come t' the roight place, though I can't promise ye'll still be here in the morning," the owner broke into a large grin, revealing crooked yellow teeth.

"What do you mean by that?" Cain asked, signing the guest book under the false name of Maxwell Barnett.

"Well, between you n' me mos' of our guests check out the next moinin' baily able t' pay wot they owe on their rooms. Lately we've even had a couple o' genlmen 'ho din't even check out n' 'aven' been seen since they checked in," the hostess whispered.

"Hmm, an interesting story," Cain smiled, taking the room key from the woman and pretending as though he didn't believe a word she said. "But I don't think I'll meet that same fate."

"Oh, I dunno, all the men I tell says the same thing n' then-."

"You filthy lil 'ussie!" A young woman yelled, as she slapped another young woman across the face, knocking her to the ground.

"But I heard you tell Madame Bradshaw that you were done with him since he was broke," the girl replied, her voice wavering from tears.

"'Oo caies, you can't jus' take someun' else's cloient jus' because they say they'ie done wif dem, get yer own men n' stop pinchin' off of the ones I already satisfoied." With that the girl stomped off.

"Are you quite alright Miss?" Cain asked, walking over in intrigue from the scene, but before she could reply the owner had her up on her feet and was inspecting her.

"Hoinestly, Eva, 'ow you expect t' eva get any suitas if you go around makin' Helene mad like that, you was only askin' foi trouble n' now it'll prolly bruise n' you won't get any clients fo' a week. But I won' continue to jus' sit back when you n' Helene 'ave you lil tiffs," Miss Bradshaw reprimanded, straightening Eva's dress and fixing her hair.

"I could care less about how many clients I please," Eva huffed, holding her arm and staring at the floor.

"I ain't too pleased wif the arrangement eitha' but rememba woiy you 'ave to work n' then it should be just a bit easia' deia," Miss Bradshaw smiled.

"Excuse me, Madame, but my dear friend and I would be happy to take care of this young lady tonight so that her work isn't hindered too much," Cain smiled, making a move as though to reach for his money.

"Oh, tha's a deia, now Eva, show 'em theia money's woith n' I'll add a special discount t' yer bill," the old woman smiled, pleased and began to show them to their room. "Heia's weia you'll be stayin' jus' let Eva know if the'll be anythin' you need," with that she shut the door behind them and the three were left in the room. Immediately Eva made a move to take her dress off, although Riff quickly stopped her.

"That's quite alright Miss, there's no need to take those off."

"Now, now, my good friend, why don't we get our money's worth?" Cain jested, though not making any sort of move towards the young lady.

"You're a sick man," Eva snapped, misery etched into her face.

"Relax, I have no desire to see your body. I merely invited you here to learn a little bit about this fine establishment and I was curious as to what's going on with all the people around here," Cain replied, clearly amused by the girl's outright attitude.

Eva sighed, shouldering the sleeves of her dress, "I suppose it couldn't hurt much if I told you a little bit of what's going on, at least so that you won't find yourself in the same trouble. You probably wonder why I don't talk like all the rest of the employees here with a thick cockney accent. I probably would if I had been from here, but you see I was originally from a higher class family. My father had taste for indulgences however and stayed at this inn one night. The only thing we found out was that he had lost everything and I was sold into prostitution to cover his debt. I was angry about having to work at such a filthy establishment but I deeply love my father and Madame Bradshaw has always protected me like I was a mother, ever since I was nine and arrived here.'

"Things went okay, I was young and inexperienced and received little business, but slowly I worked to repay the huge debt my father owed and he would come back and rack up more every time he got a cent. There was this other girl who worked here, I got along well with most of the girls here, but for some reason she really seemed to hate me. You saw her earlier, her name is Helene. Helene more or less ignored me when I first arrived and I soon learned how she worked. She would take the richest clients and pleasure them for the night and then they would leave the next morning completely broke and she would kick them out. But I discovered they still had a bit of money and pitied them, being reminded of my father, and soon I would take to pleasuring the men Helene threw out at an extreme discount of what she charged.'

"At first things appeared fine and we continued with our business. But then one day out of the blue Helene came up to me and attacked me yelling at me for stealing her clients. I was so scared I backed off and went on with my business, though highly reduced and everything was fine again, although there was now a hatred building in Helene's eyes every time we crossed paths. I thought she forgot eventually however so I picked business back up as before, my father kept falling deeper and deeper into debt so I really had no choice. And you saw what happened tonight. That was more or less a picture into what Helene makes me suffer most every day. I hide it from Madame Bradshaw, but when she's not around Helene beats me like a wild woman.'

"That's not the weirdest part of the whole situation. It used to be that Helene's clients would leave without a penny to their name, never coming back until fortune struck them again. However, recently men check into the inn and then in the morning their gone, skipping out on the bill and everything although Helene's pockets remain full."

"Thank you very much for the information," Riff replied, though Cain sat, pondering what Eva had just told them.

"Sorry I couldn't been of more help," Eva said, heading towards the door.

"Miss," Cain finally spoke.

"Hm?"

"Watch yourself."

"Thank you," Eva smiled, exiting the room with a soft click of the door.

"Something doesn't feel right about her story, why would this Helene girl get so upset about her clients finding a more financially pleasing service?" Cain questioned, as Riff began to help him take off the heavy jacket covering his frail body so he'd look like he did at least a bit of work. Cain reached up, gently brushed against Riff's strong jaw, causing the older man to shiver slightly.

"Am Oi intaruptin' somethin' genlemen?" A young woman with much too much makeup caked on her face and chestnut hair curled in tight ringlets walked in, her corset pushing her small chest so tight that her breasts were pushed up.

"No, Mr. Bartlett was just feeling a tad ill so I was going to help him to bed," Riff smiled, setting down the jacket in his hand.

"Oh, that's quoite a shame now isn't i'?" The young woman smiled, revealing her grayish teeth. "I 'ope it isn't anything too bad now."

"Uh no, I was just telling my associate here I was feeling a bit better when you came in Miss?" Cain answered.

"Oh deia, 'ow rude of me. I'm Helene, one of the otha girls heia, I saw Eva leave heia n wanted to make sure that she was satisfactory. You know that our reputation 'angs on 'ow well the girls do n' I'm the oldest n' most experienced heia so I 'ave to make sure that everything runs smoothly fo' the Madame," Helene smiled again.

"Oh yes, Eva was a most satisfactory girl as you call them, if that's all," Cain got up to begin pushing the woman out the door.

"Now, are you sure that she was yer money's worth?" Helene moved closer, pressing against Cain and brushing her lips against his jawbone, "oi are you sure you don't want a moie experienced girl?"

"What's that on your top there?" Cain asked, pointing to a small crimson stain covering some lace fringing the top of Helene's corset.

"Oh tha'? I don' roighly know," Helene stared at the stain with a puzzled look on her face, "probably jus' lipstick from one of moi otha clients. On tha' note I betta' get goin' the boys don' like me t' keep 'em waitin'," Helene flashed one more of her grey smiles before heading towards the door. On the way out she grasped the door frame, her face completely serious, "if I were you two genlemen I would be a bit careful 'round heia, lately somethin' that in't good's been goin' on n' I'd 'ate fo' a priy face like tha' t' be 'armed." And with that she left the room.

"Something doesn't seem quite right here Riff, first that Eva girl tells us to watch out for Helene and now that Helene girl comes in and doesn't even attempt to do anything and then warns us about something suspicious."

"It's the same story altered," Riff replied.

"Yes, and the odd part is that Helene didn't name who she suspected, just that something was going on, but Eva was quick to point out that Helene is up to something. Of course Helene won't come out and admit that she's been doing everything but it is a bit strange that she didn't blame anyone," Cain pondered, hand to his chin, "and then there was that spot on her shirt, it didn't seem like lipstick."

"Nothing we can do now Master, please, let's retire for the evening and then in the morning we can investigate these two girls," Riff answered, yawning, but looking as though he was just as eager to do some digging.

"I guess you're right Riff," Cain got up, heading over to the bed.

"Goodnight my lord," Riff said, heading towards the couch.

"Yes, goodnight," Cain said, falling into the bed.

The moonlight streamed into the room around half an hour after the two had gone to sleep, the steady rising and falling of breathing was the only noise heard in the room, although drunks still loudly bustled around outside. The door creaked slightly and light footsteps danced across the floor, stopping at Cain's bed. The silver of a blade glinted in the moonlight as someone raised the knife, striking down with a sickening noise as it hit.

[End Part 1]

Hopefully that wasn't too bad, it took a bit longer than planned. The romance isn't very fast, but I'm trying to take the time period into account, as this is the Victorian age homosexual love is a private affair so I'm trying to subtly add things, building up. But yeah, Happy New Year to all, hopefully 2009 will be better than 2008!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:: Ah summer vacation is finally here. I can finally relax and do things at my leisure including updating my chapters. I could've started on this sooner but my computer got a virus so it still needs to have everything reinstalled, but I'm at my grandma's now and her computer works just fine so we're finally back in business! Still I'm terrible with updates and deadlines so although I say hopefully I'll update more we'll just have to see, like I always say I'll try but I can't promise, I won't abandon the stories anyway. That's enough of my rambling, enjoy the latest installment!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Cain Saga, Count Cain Godchild, or a single character in each or any other idea that is not my own. These are all the original creations and properties of Kaori Yuki. New ideas present however are mine such as plots, characters, etc.

Chapter Three:: Lucy Locket (Part 2)

There was a shrill elated cackling as the knife wielder let their glee at their crime escape. Steady crimson streams dripped off of the edge of the blade, splattering on the wood floor and spreading out.

"What?" a distinctly feminine voice called in surprise as a pair of slender arms wrapped around her in holding and embrace.

"Now, now, why would you want to leave before you made sure you'd finished the job?" Cain smirked, staring into a pair of light brown eyes. The woman let out a hiss, attempting to slash at his arm when she felt another hand grasp her. Riff had her arm grasped firmly in his own large one. His arm was slightly bleeding from a light stab wound that had stained his bed clothes.

"Look, you've damaged my property. I thought you said it would be better if you slept in the bed since you'd move in time," Cain sighed.

"Yes, well this young lady was a bit faster than expected her to be and I guess I couldn't get out of the way in time," Riff replied coolly.

"Well enough banter, let's just see who our young aggressor is," Cain moved to remove the mask concealing her face when she jerked free with a guttural snarl. She spun around, shrieking, before lunging at Cain with her knife.

"Master, look out," Riff shouted, moving in front of him in time to get stabbed in his lower shoulder. With one hand grasping at the wound, blood seeping in between the cracks of his fingers, Riff grabbed the arm of the woman causing her sleeve to roll up just enough to reveal a rough butterfly shaped scar engraved into her milky wrist. The woman jerked her wrist back huffing from the effort of keeping the two at bay, and took off out of the room, cursing under her breath repeatedly as she ran out. Once she was out of the room, Riff fell to one knee, still clasping at his shoulder which coupled with the light wound on his other arm had made a sizable pool of blood on the floor.

"Riff how many times must I tell you not to recklessly fling yourself around like that, you realize you're no good to me if you're dead. A dead man cannot help me dress," Cain sighed.

"I'll try to be more careful next time milord," Riff replied, getting back up with much grimacing.

"Well at least take that off so I can clean you up," Cain sighed, digging in the bags and pulling out a small black bag.

"Really Master Cain, that isn't necessary, I can dress my wounds myself," Riff objected.

"I didn't ask you if you could do it yourself, I told you I'd do it," Cain casually retorted. He walked over, gently stroking Riff's exposed white chest, he pulled out a white piece of cloth, pulling out a bottle, and wet the cloth with antiseptic before cleaning off the blood from his shoulder, the thin layer of coagulated blood which had momentarily stopped the bleeding was removed from over the wound, causing Riff to wince and the bleeding to start afresh. Cain unwrapped some fresh white bandage, tightly wrapping it around his shoulder. He secured the bandage and patted Riff's shoulder. "There you go sir, now you won't have the glory of running around ragged and talking of your brave exploits."

"I suppose I won't," Riff smiled.

"And let's hope that that will be the last interruption of the night," Cain replied, laying down into the bed.

"If not I'm sure that our culprit won't be able to put up any sort of a fight," Riff replied.

"I do suppose you're right," Cain replied, staring out into the moon drenched mysteries of London.

"Cain! Riff! I would have never expected to see you two high strung individuals in such a rundown neighborhood as this one!" Oscar shouted, running over to greet the two.

Cain put a hand to his head, sighing, "I felt as though a headache was coming on and now I realize it was a premonition of annoyances to come."

Oscar clapped Cain on the back laughing, "still as thin as ever, I hope that Mary doesn't take after you in that way, I like a girl with a few endowments."

"And you suppose that I'll standby and allow you to take away my only sister while laughing at that attitude of yours?" Cain walked away, coolly brushing him off.

"C'mon big brother don't be so cold with me, it was a joke," Oscar laughed, running to catch up.

"Don't call me that, even if I have to spring up from my grave I'll ensure that you'll never be married to my sister," Cain answered to the jolly Oscar.

"So what brings you to this shady part of town? I didn't realize you went for the sort of women that hang out here," Oscar nudged Cain with his elbow.

"I suppose I could be asking you questions of a similar sort," Cain shot back.

"Oh no, I have drinking buddies who like to come around this part of town for the cheap drinks and women. I come for the drinks, but I couldn't bear the thought of using these cheap women when the lovely Mary eagerly awaits the day when she and I will become one," Oscar smiled.

"Please spare me your fantasies. As to my business here, well just investigating a matter of interest to stave off the boredom of the noble life," Cain replied.

"Ah that explains why Riff is tagging along, do you have some friends down here or where are you lodging at?"

"Actually my lodgings is the investigation in question, although hanging around during the day when the girls are sleeping is anything but interesting. We're staying at a place called 'The Crow's Eye,' are you familiar with it?" Cain asked.

"You certainly do possess a taste for the dangerous side of London my dear friend, my drinking buddies often talk about how there friends go to that place and they never hear from them again. It used to be they just didn't go there because the price was more than they could shell out, but it seems the price has been raised even higher," Oscar replied.

"Yes it was rather interesting, yesterday in the dead of night Riff and I were attacked by someone who ran off after quite the struggle. Riff currently possesses the battle wounds to prove the adventure," Cain told.

"And you're still staying their? You truly enjoy testing your luck, don't you Earl?"

"I suppose you could surmise it as such, poisons after all a gamble of life and death, hoping you can survive or retrieve the antidote in time, and poisons are my specialty. Perhaps my dear friends will visit me in the end," Cain smirked.

Oscar sighed, "well I do suppose that I'll have to check into this shady Crow's Eye as well. If Mary realized that I ran into her precious brother and did nothing to prevent his death she might not take too kindly to our engagement."

"I think that I'm going to go to my room a bit early, I'm not feeling so good," Oscar slurred, disentangling himself from Riff's shoulder and staggering up the stairs to his room.

"Of course you aren't feeling well you dolt, you had to go buy a drink from every pub we came across until you ran out of money," Cain shot back at him.

"If you must insult me, realize that I was asking around for any information about the matter going on around here. If I wanted to indulge myself in a drink here and there to loosen the tongues of the locals then that's fine too."

"Especially when you're too intoxicated to even speak coherently to those locals," Cain sighed, sitting in a chair before the fire and picking up a newspaper to whittle the time away until the two might get a chance of encountering their mystery stabber again.

"What seems to be troubling you Master Cain?" Riff asked, walking over near him with a cup of tea in hand which he handed to Cain who had his head cradled in his hand deep in thought.

"I was just trying hard to see if I could remember the color of Helene's eyes, but in all honesty I don't believe I paid close enough attention to what could be a crucial detail in this case," Cain replied, taking a sip of the tea before setting it down on a nearby end table.

"I don't quite remember either milord, especially with all the excitement of last night, I could go uncover it if you wish," Riff suggested.

"Not now Riff, I feel we'll see her soon enough even if it is tonight when we see her," Cain replied.

"No, I'm not in the mood right now," a yell came from somewhere above the two, sounding deep and slurred, familiar. Clearly Oscar was being visited by one of the girls of the house. "I don't care if you need me, your pay comes from me so of course you do."

"Sounds like the buffoon managed to acquire himself an admirer," Cain sniggered, picking the paper back up.

"Really, go now."

"Sorry t' botha you gents but I was jus' wondarin' if eitha of you knew which way was The Red Lion, theia's a back dooa cloint I'm s'pose t' meet theia, but don' tell the Madame now," Helene asked playfully as she walked into the room.

"No I'm sorry, we aren't from around this area so I'm afraid we haven't heard of such an establishment," Riff politely replied, taking a seat near Cain.

"Oh wot a shame, sorry t' botha you chaps," Helene sighed, walking away.

"Oh Helene, before you go I have a question to settle a bet. I was just curious as to the color of your eyes," Cain nonchalantly asked, still reading his newspaper.

"Why love 'ave a look fo' yerself," Helene came so close that Cain could feel the warmth of her body as she bent down, pressing her cleavage together in attempts to impress him, though the spectacle only disgusted him. "Theia clealy the mos' beautiful shade of green."

Cain set down his newspaper and ran up the stairs into Oscar's room, swinging the door wide open.

"Oh thank goodness you came," Oscar sighed in relief, laying on the bed in a growing pool of blood. Various stab wounds covered his body, although none were fatal, clearly the culprit was merely playing around with her victim for her own sick personal enjoyment.

"Done having your fine now Eva? Are you ready to end this and finish him?" Cain asked, an eyebrow half raised in amusement, although it was clear that he was ready to spring in any minute. She simply hissed, staring at him with pure venom in her eyes, turning back to Oscar and raising her knife.

"Women have no need for such brutal behavior as murder. Isn't it the job of the woman to keep the vicious men of the world in line?" Cain tightly held Eva's wrist in his hand, using his other to pin her hand down to the bed, his chin nearly resting on her shoulder, yet still held above it. Cain delicately traced a butterfly shaped scar on Eva's wrist identical to the one that had been seen on the bandit of the previous evening.

"It would appear that we do have our murdering intruder before us doesn't it?" Eva merely thrashed around, trying to break free, twisting her hand around to stab Cain, although she was unable to overcome him in such a position. Right as she managed to make a shallow slash across Cain's cheek she fell limp in his arms, unconscious.

"Sorry Master Cain it appears I am a touch late, but I had a bit of trouble finding my syringe," Riff replied, standing coolly with the syringe in hand, his thumb pressed over the plunger which was all the way down.

"What kind of a servant are you Riff when I cannot even rely on you to save my life? A bit longer and you would have to go searching for another position, or does the thought of finally being free from me appeal to you Riff?" Cain smirked.

"You forget milord that I only exist to serve you and there would not be an existence for myself if I was not quick enough to rescue you."

"Yes that's all well and good, but I'm rather curious as to why a high class individual such as Eva would suddenly snap and attempt to kill the very people who were in a sense helping her to get out of this life," Cain brushed him off, never being one for overt displays of feelings.

"Well, I suppose that one will be left up to Eva to explain," Riff sighed.

"Another boring wait to uncover the answer to a mystery within a mystery," Cain sighed, walking out of the room and to his own.

"Well if Master Cain has decided to depart and wait until this young woman wakes up then I suppose I could at least treat your wounds during the time being. I'm sure Master Cain would be terribly upset if you were to die because of blood loss, although he'd never admit it," Riff sighed, heading back to the room to retrieve his medical supplies, while Oscar lay grinning like a madman in between grimacing in pain.

"Master Cain, Eva woke up from the drugs a while ago and between the officers, the Madame, and Eva they managed to piece together the whole story of what happened to cause this incident," Riff explained walking into the room.

Cain sat up from his lounging position of the bed looking intently at Riff, "well then Riff please come and explain to me what's going on. It would certainly leave a bitter taste in my mouth if I knew I had come all the way to this godforsaken hellhole and found out nothing about my father and Delilah and the little bit of investigating I did manage to do while I was here was wasted as I never even discovered the motive for what was going on."

"Very well, the story is long and sad much as the girl's life has been ever since she was forced into this dirty business. It would appear that Eva's father had always been a very dominating and abusive man who tortured Eva, forcing her to believe that she was nothing more than his tool and that he controlled everything about her life. He instilled her with such an unbreakable love for him that he was even able to brand her by carving that butterfly into her wrist, completely removing the skin so that she would forever be damaged, his own prize, the curse of her beauty and existence.

"Believing herself to be his tool, Eva gladly gave herself when he needed money to pay off his debts and promised that she would work for the brothel even if it took her whole life just to ensure that he could be free from the financial chains. He used this to his advantage and she was enslaved into a life she never wanted, never able to break free from the terrible life that she could not bear. Suicide was her first escape, until she realized what that would mean for her father, so she continued on with this filthy business which she hated more than anything just to ensure his happiness.

"She learned of a drug however that would temporarily suppress everything except for the most primal instincts such as sexual drive, not realizing that that also suppress human morals, causing her to become a murderous animal that could not control herself. She never realized what she was doing and soon became confused when events she didn't understand started to occur. She blamed it on Helene, believing that she was nothing more than a cruel witch who wanted to ruin her and she soon sunk into a deeper depression, taking the drug more and more so that she could escape the world and in the end she became a monster, destroyed mentally and physically as the drugs ravaged her body. So now they're planning on taking her to a hospital to be treated until hopefully some day she'll be able to move on and start a life."

"That is a rather dark story, but still, I feel as though something isn't completely right in this, as though an end's been left loose, perhaps I'm just feeling uneasy for no reason, but something tells me if Delilah is involved surely things are quite a bit more complicated than they seem."

"Milord, are you sure that perhaps Lord Crehador didn't uncover some misleading information? His source is after all the women he takes as his concubines," Riff sighed, already feeling pulled into one of his Master's odd investigations.

"That would normally be the case Riff, however, the fact that such odd circumstances surrounded a place that we were pointed directly to? It seems almost a bit too much for misinformation," Cain sighed, getting up. "If you want to stay behind thinking I possess an overactive imagination then so be it." Cain left, heading down the hallway without another word. He felt something weigh him down and turned around to see Riff, holding a jacket over his shoulders.

"You might want to look the part or blow your cover before the investigation comes to a conclusion," Riff smiled. Cain pulled away, whipping around and pretending the slight fury and sadness at Riff's abandonment had never crossed his face.

"Yes, well come along, Delilah doesn't rest and neither shall we," Cain replied. Riff smiled slightly, following him down the hall.

"Oi…Oi jus' don' know wot 'appened!" Madame Bradshaw was sitting in an armchair before the fire, sobbing into her hands as one of the officers stood, looking nervous, as though not sure what exactly to do to comfort the grieving woman.

"What's going on here? Didn't there used to be two of you?" Cain asked, walking up to them.

"I'm afraid we cannot disclose det-."

"I's simply awful! Jus' awful! Moi deia Eva, Oi can' believe 'at someone could be s'cruel t' ya!" The woman continued to sob.

"Interesting," Cain said, turning heel to the dismay of the officer who looked about ready to pursue the two and keep them from learning any more, before the heavyset woman grabbed the officer, crying into his uniform as though hoping for comfort. He awkwardly tried to pat her, although looked ready to snap her neck at keeping him tied up dealing with her while order needed to be enforced. Cain walked to the hallway that the Madame had told them was were the 'girls' slept, in case they needed to summon one at any hour and walked down the hallway a short ways before feeling their shoes squelching on the carpeting which had developed a dark hue, the liquid covering it perfectly obvious to either man.

The door was slightly ajar, inside there was the distinct sound of a man retching at who knew what. Cain pushed the door open and it let out a loud moan, as though regretting having to expose the secret kept inside to the pair. The reason for the retching was immediately obvious. The other policeman kneeled over the body as he made his best attempt to examine it for possible clues. Eva lay on the floor, still as innocent and beautiful so it would have looked like she was simply laying on the floor, staring off into space, except for the fact that there was a huge and deep slash running horizontally across her neck. The blood had poured out, leaving a splatter across the wall where clearly she had been standing, staring in shock at her killer until collapsing dead from the blood loss.

"What…what are you two doing here?" The officer, panting, looked up at the two with a sickly face portraying his weak stomach.

"You're partner told us to check on you and make sure you were doing okay," Cain explained, feigning shock.

"Oh I can't stay here a minute longer, Fredrick knows how these massacres affect me, but he just loves the laugh of my pale face after enduring this torture. It's simply not human." The officer briskly walked away leaving the scene open. Cain walked in, gingerly walking around the corpse to avoid further mutilating the girl.

"Well isn't this a mess," Cain sighed, walking over to the open window and examining it.

"Yes it appears as though the poor girl was never able to find any sort of peace, even in death she'll be tormented knowing she was murdered," Riff sighed.

"Which is why we must figure out what's going on and let this young lady finally put her mind at ease," Cain sighed.

"Milord, why have you taken such an interest in the case? Did the girl affect you that much?"

"No, with this final piece slid into place I see how this tragedy was to play out, and I plan to change the ending," Cain smirked, holding up one of the masquerade masks that Eva had set on her dresser to his face.

"Didja 'ea abou' poo' Eva, Oi simply can' believe wot goes on 'round 'eie. Oi'm leavin' wif moi lova' jus' as soon as 'e gets 'eie, 'n I sugges' tha' you n' your friend git jus' the same!" Helene cried, running into Cain and Riff's room.

"Oh yes, it was quite a tragedy about Ms. Eva, so brutal, almost performed in the same style as the bodies that were found of the men disappearing," Cain sighed, taking a drink.

"Wot? They found the bodies of them men? But I though' that theia was no way those'd be found," Helene gasped, sinking into one of the chairs.

"Why are you so frazzled? Now this place can resume business just as soon as the culprit is caught. Everything pointed to Eva, but I feel the whole deal was a set up," Cain explained.

"Wot do y' mean, I' wos cleai as day that that Eva 'ad driven 'erself insane wif her drugs 'n wot not."

"Yes, that did seem perfectly logical to me as well at first until I began to think about it. Prolonged use of that drug would've certainly ravaged the young girl's body, giving her premature wrinkles, causing her hair to fall out, graying of the skin. My partner used to dabble in medicine and it certainly puzzled him to see her looking so perfectly healthy when she'd clearly been doing the drugs for a long period of time."

"But woi then would Eva admit that she used them drugs then?" Helene asked, gripping tight to the chair.

"That was yet another puzzle, she was after all just a girl, not mentally strong enough for the things she had to do. That of course didn't mean that she didn't excel at her job, so much that everyone else had to raise their rates, especially the most experienced of the girls. What man can resist the innocent look? So clearly there was some underground drug business going on, and someone else killing the men. But eventually things were starting to look grim, and a scapegoat needed to be made. Who was better than a mentally broken whore? However, there had to be a way to get the girl to agree to this whole business, by threatening her father. When I went to Eva's room earlier I discovered a masquerade mask on her dresser, but as a whore what masquerades would Eva ever go to? True, it could be from her younger days, but the mask seemed too big, especially for a child. The inside was very interesting however, there was a threat written disclosing all the details of the operation and explaining that Eva's cooperation was necessary or it would mean the death of her father."

"Oh, poo' Eva, I neva' knew someone so cruel as that!" Helene gasped, still sitting on the edge of her seat.

"Yes, it is quite twisted to threaten someone's prized individual. Which is why that plot failed when her father was killed by muggers, the truth was kept from her, though she quickly learned when the Madame got wind of it. With the chains holding her in place broken, the culprits had to ensure that Eva would never speak a word of what she knew and they killed her in cold blood, making the fatal mistake of following their old modus operandi," Cain finished. The sound of carriage wheels roared outside as someone pulled up to the establishment.

"Tha' mus' be moi lova' I simply must go, but I 'ope that you can find yoia killer theia mista' investigato'," Helene smiled, getting up.

"If you don't mind, I simply must see the lover who is able to gently caress such a beautiful woman every night," Cain replied, heading after her.

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt then could it?" Helene smiled, leading Cain out to the carriage.

"Hello there Cain, you're looking quite well I see," Jizabel Disraeli smiled from inside his carriage.

"And here's where we have our finally," Cain replied, pulling a small pistol from his jacket. "How fitting that your lover should be here to mourn your death."

"Cain, your antics never fail to amuse me, you've had many a chance to dispose of me and yet you never take the chance. Why should this be any different? However, those eyes of yours will be mine as I pluck them and stain that beautiful skin, perhaps upsetting our father, but also ridding him of the problem he failed to dispose of. I'm not here for you today however Cain, I just came to retrieve the remnants of the very elixir that did in your dear friend Eva," The blond chuckled, plucking a vial from out of Helene's hand.

"Oh deia wot will you do now Cain?" Helene teased, beginning to climb into the carriage and locking lips with Disraeli. A shot rang out and the girl crumpled to the ground in a pool of her own blood, choking as blood sputtered from a round hole through her neck.

"Did you think street scum like you meant anything to me? Perhaps you were useful for a laugh and plunging my dear brother deeper into death, but even your dead fellow whore was more useful. This is the end for dear Lucy Locket," Jizabel laughed riding away.

'Wait!" Cain called after him, aiming his gun. Riff came and wrapped his arms around Cain lowering the gun.

"Perhaps you couldn't change the ending of this tragedy, but I give my life that we'll rewrite the ending to your fate," Riff murmured. Cain sighed, pocketing his gun as he tried to accept Riff's words.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Cain asked Madame Bradshaw who held a bag in either hand and was wearing a ridiculous feathered hat.

"Oh don' worry abou' the ol' girl now love, it jus' tickles me t' know tha' I served the nobility. Besides, moi two bes' girls is gone an' these ol' bones is getting' tired of seein' the sad stories. Besides, wif the money from sellin' the place I can take in some kids of me own n' raise 'em the way I shoulda raised Eva and Helene. You'ia a nice boy, but you really should stay out of trouble," the woman smiled, no longer the proud owner of a brothel, but a simple woman.

"Well I'm happy that you can finally begin I good life," Cain smiled, walking over to his own carriage. "It was a pleasure meeting you ma'am."

"No, the pleasuia's all moine," now simply Ms. Bradshaw smiled, waving them off. As Cain passed the brothel in his carriage, in front stood a sign reading 'Barabbas and Company Demesne.'

A/N:: Phew, that was certainly a long one. I was going to break it into three parts but decided against it. Hopefully that will be enough to tide you over until I can release the next one and I apologize for how little I've updated this story, I have some great ideas in store for the future so stay with me and I'll try to bring more romance, more mystery, and of course more Cain!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:: Mathematical! I figured if I'm getting back into the habit of writing, I would get into the habit of updating both of my stories. Fractured foot at the moment, so I'm not working, but who knows when I'll update since I do on whims. Well enjoy anyway.

Disclaimer:: I do not own the rights to the Cain Saga, those rights belong Kaori Yuki, kthxbai.

Chapter Four:: Roses Are Red Part I

Cain let out a loud yawn and stretched as he lazily reclined on the divan. He picked the book he had been reading off of his chest, sighing in relief that the house was peaceful, rather than in its usual state of turmoil.

"Tea Master Cain?" Riff asked, entering the room in his usual timely fashion.

"Yes, I do believe that tea is the only thing missing from this delightfully peaceful day," Cain replied.

"Then I suppose that it's a good thing I arrived to liven up your day," the cocky voice of Crehador drifted into the room, and sure enough, moments later the animal print clad young man sauntered into the room with his usual grandiose air.

"Riff, would you care to explain to me what this buffoon is doing intruding into my house, when I cannot recall calling him?" Cain asked, raising an eyebrow as Riff handed him a cup of freshly poured tea. He took a sip, eyes concentrated in a glare upon the young man.

"What a rude way to treat one's guests, Earl of Misfortune," Crehador replied. "I thought our partnership was as good as any superficial invitation, especially when there is news of our objective."

"Well don't be daft then, give me this information and leave," Cain snapped, less than enthused about the visit of the young man.

"Delilah has been unusually quiet lately, no new property being bought, no suspicious deaths or activity from any plots in our projected area, just quiet activity. I have a few individuals keeping tabs on some of the known members, namely your doctor friend and even he has not made any recent moves even to come into contact with you."

"And that would be a problem because?" Cain asked, annoyed.

"Because it means they're planning something and haven't made their move yet." Crehador took a seat across from Cain. "I can sense it, it's going to be huge and I don't like it at all."

"Communicating with the spirits again?" Cain raised an eyebrow and sighed, sitting up and brought his fingers together in a triangular position, resting his head on his thumbs. "I must have been temporarily insane when I acquired your assistance. Coming to me with your hunches, honestly, I'm only interested in facts, not speculation."

"Then don't trust my instincts Earl, I'll take no offense, I just hope that if my feeling proves true your casual attitude doesn't destroy you. Adieu." And in a huff Crehador got up and left without another word.

"Well sir, shall we go out to town so you can get fitted for a new hat? I have been looking all over this morning and I simply cannot find it," Riff walked into the room with Cain's black cloak draped over his arm.

"Ah, what a shame, I was quite partial to that hat, suppose you can't change fate though," Cain sighed, slipping into the jacket Riff held, "well then, shall we?" Cain headed out the door with Riff quickly following at his heels.

"Where today, milord?" The old cabbie asked, opening the carriage door for Cain to slip in.

"Take me to Roger's, I'm due for a new hat apparently," Cain ordered.

"As you wish milord," the driver bowed and the shut the door, climbing into his perch and clicking for the horses to begin their journey. The carriage lurched to a start, Cain sighing, as he stared out the window with his arm resting on the side of the carriage and his head resting in his hand.

The pair sat in silence as Cain gazed lazily out of the window, drifting in and out of consciousness, until finally he drifted into slumber, falling into Riff's lap as they rounded a turn. Riff stiffened in surprise from the sudden event, but quickly relaxed, chuckling slightly at the carefree nature of his young master. He lightly stroked Cain's silky ebony locks as one would stroke a child's hair, pleased at the closeness intentional or not. He knew his desires were strictly forbidden, a man loving his master, even more so his male master, but Riff couldn't help but develop an attraction to the elegant young man. He kept all his feelings inside however, knowing Cain would probably accept his feelings, but not reciprocate them and as a result an irreparable distance would grow between them. Therefore Riff was content with moments such as these when he could just be near his master. The carriage lurched to a halt and Riff swiftly removed his hand as Cain bolted up, quickly looking around.

"Up too late last night testing new poisons," he muttered, then smirked, "didn't bother you too much with my careless dozing did I Riff? Should've knocked me out of the carriage when you had the chance."

"I would never dream of it milord," Riff replied, getting out of the carriage. He proceeded to walk to the other side and open the door for Cain. Cain stepped out and straightened his coat.

"Message for you sir," a grubby youth with a soot covered face huffed running up to Cain and handed him a thick ivory envelope with a strange crest embellished into the seal. The urchin held out his dirt covered hands expectantly, waiting for his tip.

"Take this, perhaps tonight you can sleep with a full stomach," Cain said, handing the urchin a sovereign.

"How generous of you milord, I thank you," the urchin bowed running off.

"Well, this is rather peculiar, no? How did the urchin know of our location, we only just arrived," Cain asked, staring quizzically at the envelope in his hands. He slipped his finger in between the seal and the paper of the envelope, separating the two and pulling a note out from the envelope. The note was plain and written on thick paper in an elegant swooping script.

_Earl Hargreaves,_

_I hope that this letter will find you promptly. It does make me uneasy to have to send it with a wretch from the streets, but I feared you would not accept a message from one of my personal guards. I have recently acquired the position of Baroness and would be honored if you would attend a soiree that I will be hosting tonight. I would like to become acquainted better with my fellow nobles and make my entrance into respectable society. The event will begin promptly at 5'o clock this eve; however you may come at your convenience._

_Sincerely,_

_Baroness Lorraine Dagon_

"Interesting, the new baroness has invited me to her house for the evening," Cain tucked the letter into his coat. "I was not aware that there was a new baroness."

"Yes, apparently old Baron Henry Dagon passed away about a month ago and left his estate and his title to his only daughter Lorraine. However, it took a while to locate her and make all arrangements for the transference of the title and land. I assume that her ladyship is probably holding the event in hopes of scouting out a possible suitor to seal her position," Riff explained, handing the Earl his cane as the two walked into the hat shop. "And I told the housekeeper of our departure milord so I would suppose that the Baroness has a large contact network and therefore swiftly contacted us."

"I suppose I will have to join her ladyship this eve since she has gone to so much trouble to ensure that I was invited, a shame but I will not be able to wait for my hat today, simply tell Roger to make one with the usual measurements and I will be by to pick it up tomorrow if I have the time," Cain sighed, heading back into the carriage.

The manor was rather plain, in a slight state of disrepair since the old owner had clearly cared little for the estate in his older age. Ivy clung to the sides, choking the building in its embrace. The gardens looked freshly tended to however, with beautiful pink roses freshly planted. A lonely willow tree stood in the yard overlooking a pond that was black with dirt. A young woman sat on a stone bench underneath the tree picking petals off of one of the pink roses from the garden and threw them into the water. Cain and Riff walked over to her, believing this was the owner of the house who had stepped out for a minute.

"He loves me, he loves me not," she muttered under her breath as she plucked petal after petal, her words not even matching the vigorous speed that she was pulling the petals off. "He loves me, he loves me not," she said again, a bit louder this time, finishing one rose and picking up another one from a small stack she had beside her. "He loves me, he loves me not! He loves me, he loves me not! He loves me, he loves me not!" The girl began to scream now merely ripping the tops of the roses off and throwing them into the water before jumping in herself screaming.

"Madam, what are you doing?" Cain called after her, jumping into the water and pulling her out where she lay screaming on the beach, her hair shrouding her face.

"Let go of me, let go of me! Unhand me you fiend!" the girl screamed, and the moment Cain let go the girl bolted up and started running toward the manor.

"Lilith, mind yourself!" A willowy young woman shouted from the doorway before walking over towards the two men. She had a proud appearance to her face as she sauntered over with all the pride that comes with being noble. She stared at the two men with harsh grey eyes, clearly judging them. "Dreadfully sorry about Lilith, she is a bit unstable, but the doctors did not believe the hospital was the most constructive place for her illness. I am the lady of this house, Baroness Lorraine and I welcome you to my humble abode."

"It is truly an honor to meet such a lovely young woman," Cain replied, kissing her hand, "I am Earl Cain Hargreaves and this is my servant, Riff."

"The pleasure is all mine Lord Hargreaves, you were the guest who I had most hoped to meet," her eyes briefly flashed with what appeared to be lust. "It is true that Lilith may be 17, but I assure you I myself am only 32, a horrible mistake I made in my youth of getting married prematurely."

"32? My lady, you barely look a day over 18," Cain charmed her, and it was clear that Lorraine was basking in the flattery.

"Please, come into my house and we can get better acquainted. I feel a chill in the air and I am not so eager to catch my death when I have only just joined society," Lorraine replied, wrapping her shawl tightly around her body as she walked towards the manor. As they walked she continued to talk. "This house is in a great state of disrepair at the moment, but I feel given a bit of time I can restore it back to its glory days. I've already begun renovations on the gardens; I feel a healthy garden says a lot about a person, more so than even the state of the house. I'm having a hard time doing anything about the ivy though, it simply clings to the building like an ill fitting cloak and the more I chop at it the more it seems to spring right back up. I do suppose that it adds an air of mystery to the estate however." Lorraine giggled, opening the front door and walking through. "Make yourself at home, I must greet the other guests and we will dine soon. I am most eager to chat with you again Earl." With that Lorraine made her exit and the two were once again left solitary.

There was a sudden sound of footsteps and the two looked up the spiral staircase to their left to see Lorraine's daughter Lilith walking delicately down the stairs, a complete transformation from earlier. Her previously black medusa curls had been tamed and her hair was now pinned tightly in a chignon, although a thick chunk of hair was still free, covering the majority of the left part of her face. She had changed out of the tattered mud stained dress that Cain had pulled her out of the water in and was now wearing a fashionable green gown that complemented her bright emerald eyes. She descended the stairs with a grace that she had not previously shown before stopping before them, looking at them with a mixture of coldness and disgust as though the spirit from earlier still remained.

"Yes, do feel free to make yourself at home if you can call this horrible place a home. We shall treat you with all the artificial hospitality you expect and will have our servants break their back to meet even your most asinine request. Afterwards feel free to fuck my hooker of a mother so that her womb may be filled with another abomination like me," Lilith laughed.

"I assure you my dear lady; I had absolutely no intention of partaking in any such illicit activities with your mother. She is almost twice my age for starters, and secondly I merely have no interest in her," Cain replied.

"As though relationships with such an age difference were anything uncommon, surely you jest Earl. However, if you are serious of having no interest in my mother then why did you accept her invitation? Any nobleman who is not married merely showed up to attempt to bed my mother," Lilith crossed her arms and frowned in curiosity.

"I did not realize upon agreeing that it was that kind of an event. I thought it was the introduction of a new noble into society and was merely fulfilling my role as a noble by showing up," Cain replied.

"You're a liar, a good one, but definitely a liar. I care little for your true purpose here Earl, but I can almost definitely promise you you'll have an interesting night," Lilith smiled, walking into another room. "Adieu dear Earl."

Riff frowned thoughtfully as he stared at the doorway that the insane daughter of the baroness had just passed through. Cain picked up his hand and brushed his fingers over Riff's brow and down to his lips, where the paused for a moment before he retracted them.

"Be careful how you crease your face, no need to give yourself wrinkles."

"Yes, but that girl truly chills me to the bone," Riff replied, turning to stare at his young master.

"Dwell no more on it, we must prepare for this interesting night we were promised," Cain scoffed. "Let's have a seat until dinner begins." Cain walked into a room in front of them, shutting the doors behind him. The room was elegantly done in a mahogany wood with a fireplace casting shadows over much of the furniture. Two chintz armchairs faced the fireplace with a small table in the middle holding an elegant clear dish filled with assorted candies. Tall bookshelves covered the entirety of the room perimeter, containing thousands of books of different sizes and colours. Riff sat in one of the armchairs as Cain perused the bookshelves, a hand to his chin as her focused on the various titles.

"Necromancy and Its Practices, The Use of Black Magic For Longevity, Demon Summonings and Control, Modern Witchcraft, Deals With the Devil," Cain read a few of the titles of some of the darker leather bound tomes, "quite an interesting collection the old Baron had. Shame it has seemed to help him little."

"I cannot say that I am thrilled that we're in the house of an occultist, even if he is now dead," Riff frowned.

"Relax," Cain replied, walking over to Riff. He sat himself directly into Riff's lap, turned at an angle, as he wrapped an arm around the older gentleman. "They're quite dusty."

"Master Cain? What are you doing?" Riff stiffened, startled at the sudden contact.

"I suppose I must be a far better actor than I had previously believed," Cain laughed, "I feigned sleep merely for the chance to rest on your lap. I was surprised but pleased when you didn't simply shove me off, though I didn't believe you would regardless, but imagine my surprise when not only was I not mercilessly shoved across the carriage and back to my seat, but you also began to stroke my hair."

"Master Cain, please excuse my extremely unnecessary and socially unaccepted action. I have no idea what possessed me," Riff began to vehemently apologize.

"Perhaps the same thing that possesses me whenever we're together, I had my suspicions but I needed to be sure. You never flinch from my actions, no matter how far they cross what is acceptable behavior. However one could merely attribute that to being a faithful servant. So I set off to find out through your actions when I would not be aware that you were not being the ever dutiful servant. That you have more or less accepted my advances has greatly pleased me," Cain explained before he gently pressed his lips against Riff's.

"This is extremely unacceptable behavior Master, think of the stigma if anyone were to discover these feelings," Riff begged.

"I neither care nor fear the rules of society," Cain replied, "my only fear is that I am mistaken and in being so I will lose that which I care about most in this world."

"Master, I promised that I would follow you to hell and back regardless of the circumstances." Riff pulled the boy close and began to kiss him gently on the lips before the young Earl pressed back, harder against Riff's lips. He lightly pressed his tongue against Riff's lips, asking permission to enter. Riff opened his mouth and the two kissed more furiously, tongues dancing as they kissed. Finally Riff withdrew, panting slightly. "And I can't say that I won't enjoy following you there." Riff smiled coyly. Light footsteps from the hall echoed into the room and Cain shot up, quickly sinking into the adjacent chair, straightening his clothes to erase the events that had just transpired in the eyes of whoever was coming.

"Dinner is ready if you're ready to join us Earl," Lorraine smiled, walking in. "Normally I would've sent a servant to fetch you, but I wanted to personally tell you that I have arranged things so that we will be sitting together at the meal and I am really looking forward to speaking with you tonight." Lorraine gave Riff a disgusted look. "You may dine in the servants' quarters; one of the servants will be by shortly to show you the way." Her tone changed from its normal pleasant and sultry tone to one that was extremely cold. Cain got up and began to follow her, an amused look on his face.

"If you excuse me Riff, I must contend with my newest admirer," Cain whispered so that only Riff caught his words.

"As popular with the ladies as ever sir," Riff replied shaking his head and stood up and bowed to acknowledge Cain's exit.

A steady rain had begun to fall outside, causing a heavy cascade to slide down the windows of the manor. The sky outside had gone from being overcast earlier with light grey clouds to extremely dark, the sky now filled with pitch black clouds, forewarning of an impending storm.

"Dreadful night wouldn't you say Earl?" Lorraine asked, turning her head slightly as she led him through the house and to the dining room.

"It definitely is, I'm certainly glad I'm inside of your warm house and not caught in that horrible downpour," Cain replied curtly.

Lorraine opened a huge set of mahogany doors and walked into large dining room. It was just as elegant and dark as the rest of the house. A huge chandelier was set into the middle of the ceiling, illuminating the room in a haunting glow. All of the red velvet curtains had been drawn so that the ugly sight of Mother Nature was blocked from the view of the guests. The focal point of the room however was a large mahogany table, topped with beautifully decorated white china and goblets of red wine. The majority of guests were already seated around the table in the chairs he was certain the servants had designated for them. They gave Cain a curt nod or brief words of greeting to acknowledge his entrance, each of which Cain replied in turn, promising some individuals they would speak later in the evening. Lorraine sat at the head of the table and gestured towards a seat next to her. Cain sat down, seeing the seat beside him was currently unoccupied.

"If Lilith decides to join us this eve she will be seated to your right. She simply insisted on sitting beside the handsome young Earl and almost threw a fit until I agreed to her request. She rarely joins us for dinner however, so I believe you should be quite free of her inane prattling," Lorraine explained.

"What a shame that I have decided to join you this evening," Lilith laughed, holding a fan to her face as she walked to her seat. "You're merely scared that I'll steal the heart of your current interest you old harpy. And don't you dare look at me with that shocked expression; even a blind man could see how you shamelessly throw yourself at the Earl like a common whore."

Lorraine stood up and slapped Lilith across the face. "How dare you speak of me so you ungrateful cur, I should've forced them to keep you in that god awful asylum, you mad whore."

"Yes, yes," Lilith sat down, unfazed by the slap, as her mother also regained her seat, "let us shout to the heavens that Lilith Dagon is mad as a hatter. She tried to drown herself and was committed, but deemed only temporarily insane and therefore the doctors refused to keep her. Let us not mention however the events that led to these actions. One would hate to tarnish the spotless reputation of Baroness Lorraine Dagon."

"Cain, if I may be so bold, please ignore this contemptible individual," Lorraine replied.

"Enough mother, you're making a scene, save face and converse with the gentleman to your left who has been eager to catch your attention since your arrival. I am sure that the Earl has had more than enough of your incessant attention," Lilith spat. Lorraine shot her daughter a dark look before turning to look at Cain.

"Please, I would hate for you to waste your whole evening talking to me and risk alienating your other guests as a result," Cain nodded. A look of complete shock crossed Lorraine's face as though she had just been slapped. Quickly she regained her composure and without another word turned to converse with the older gentleman beside her.

"I do apologize for my mother's outright nature; she simply has never learned to control herself around men. No matter what she's told you it is this very attitude of hers that resulted in my conception. The marriage was merely a necessary act to prevent the scandal that would result from a young woman pregnant with no husband. I am a bastard," Lilith laughed.

"Your mother seems agreeable enough if a bit headstrong, but if you want something I suppose you must do all that is in your power to seize it. In that way you are not too different from your mother. Isn't that right Lady Dagon?" Cain raised an eyebrow.

"So you've caught me," Lilith sighed, "I can't say I am surprised however, although I am only partly the child of that bitch."

"Oh, how so?" Cain asked, genuinely curious at this point.

"I have not been entirely honest with you tonight, I confess. I am a monster, at least partly so. My mother offered me as a sacrifice to a demon in my infancy. I am not aware of the deal she attempted to make, however I do know that instead of killing me the demon entered my body, merging with my soul. Mother was furious, she absolutely abhors having a child especially one as horrid as me. However it is never wise to anger a demon so she allows my existence and provides for my wellbeing. My hair covers the demon's part of my face, I am truly hideous underneath this veil," Lilith told Cain, seemingly pleased that someone held an interest in her.

"Is that so? Might I gain a glance at the demon?" Cain asked.

"I cannot show you, I'm simply to horrible to look at. You would never look at me the same again," Lilith replied.

"Please, I promise you my lady there is nothing that could be so horrible as to alter my opinion of you," Cain pressed, now earnest to see what Lilith was so eager to hide.

"It is only fitting that I was named Lilith after the woman who was thought to have been related to a class of demons," Lilith sighed, lifting her bang. Her face was perfectly unmarred and was exactly symmetrical to the right side of her face, causing Cain confusion at her lament. As he scrutinized her features however he noticed her bane. Her left iris was a bright shade of gold, a sharp contrast to her other eye. "You see the demon inside of me?" Lilith began to cackle. "Be careful Earl or I will consume you with those pretty eyes and that temptingly stained soul." Lilith got up, still laughing, and left the room.

"Dreadfully sorry to interrupt madam, but I am afraid the storm has escalated in severity. There is no way that any carriage will be able to brave this storm and I must insist that the guests remain until it blows over. I can arrange to have some rooms made ready if you wish it Mistress," a butler walked into the room, immediately bowing and remaining in that position.

"Yes, set it up, and absolutely do not interrupt again unless lives are at stake," Lorraine snapped. "I assume you have all heard my guests, but tonight you shall remain with me." And with that Lorraine smiled at all her guests, "I assure you it will be a pleasant night."

A/N:: I feel this will be extremely dark, but I was in a dark mood when I came up with the idea for the story so I hope you will forgive me. I'm beginning to enter the territory of a relationship between Cain and Riff so let's see how it progresses. I hope you enjoyed and I will get the next part out when I can.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Sorry this is a long time coming, but I just have so little drive to continue my writing these days. I'll continue for my fans though, whether there is one (probably closer to the truth) or a hundred of you. If someone can take some joy out of my stories then I will see them through to the end. My n key isn't working which really sucks so to write this I'm having to copy and paste the n, so hopefully I get a new keyboard soon. Anyway, sorry that was long winded and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Cain Saga, Count Cain Godchild, or a single character in each or any other idea that is not my own. These are all the original creations and properties of Kaori Yuki. New ideas present however are mine such as plots, characters, etc.

Chapter Five::Roses Are Red Part II

Before I begin, I feel that I should put this warning, this is an extremely graphic chapter with some sensitive materials that might offend some readers. Read on with caution. If you still want to read but avoid the darker materials, I will post a warning for where you might want to skip, it should not impair the story for you too terribly.

Cain closed the door to this room for the evening. The room was gaudily decorated in demure crimsons with a fireplace casting a haunting glow over the room. Beast heads were posed to snarl on the wall, more than likely trophies of the previous owner.

"Any bets on the likelihood that we will have a murder mystery on our hands tonight?" Cain joked to Riff who had rejoined him after the meal. Cain reclined lazily in an overstuffed burgundy armchair located near the fireplace. "This place is a perfect cliché, the gaudy dark décor, the insane hostess who is so unknown, the dark and stormy night, and our complete isolation."

"Milord, it seems rather distasteful to joke about people's lives," Riff chided.

"Always the proper gentleman, Riff. Please forgive my roguish mannerisms, I am simply not the outstanding citizen you are," Cain sourly answered.

Riff blushed, "milord, I merely a-."

"No need Riff, it is not that big of an issue," Cain leaned forward in his chair. "Now would you care to continue our little episode of scandal that was rudely interrupted earlier?"

Before Riff could answer there was a heavy knock on the door.

"Blast! These harpies are constantly working to ruin my efforts!" Cain cursed. Riff just shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "Don't think that innocent look will excuse you, this will be continued when I can get a damn moment of peace."

The knocking continued, "Master Cain, are you in there?"

"I do apologize, you may come in now, I was not previously decent," Cain replied and the door opened.

"I apologize for disturbing you, but I was wondering if you would care to accompany me for a spot of tea in my private tearoom?" Lilith smiled, walking into the room.

"How could I turn down a lovely lady such as you?" Cain replied, kissing her hand.

Lilith blushed, "follow me then if it pleases you. I will show you the way, your manservant may accompany us if you so wish, I am not like my mother, I do not put myself shoulders above the working class, I know where I came from. We have not always been noble."

Cain followed her to a small room, even more darkly decorated than the rest of the house. There were strange symbols all over the wall, looking to be demonic in origin, similar to some of the symbols Cain had glimpsed in one of the books in the library. There were black candles set about various locations and macabre artifacts lined the walls.

"I know this room is horribly unpleasant, it is to my human sensibilities as well, but the room seems to calm the demon's wrath slightly, so I forced mother to give me this room as my own private quarters where I can get away from everything. This used to be my grandfather's study. We knew little about him as mother was thrown out when she was just a girl and got pregnant, but the servants say that later in life he became obsessed with the dark arts and attempting to stave off death, perhaps where my mother got her fancies from. No one will bother us here; mother has made this corner of the house inaccessible to anyone to avoid scandal."

"Your mother has certainly changed from the rebellious youth who attempted making deals with demons and the waif that has taken every aspect of nobility to heart," Cain commented, as a tea cup was placed before him by a servant.

"She has always had these delusions of grandeur, she only became involved with demons to better herself. She was a working class lady with an upper class attitude which always leads to trouble. No one much cared for my mother and I think as cruel as it was that she would receive wealth when she so little deserved it, people were mostly glad because it meant that the upper echelon, who are all too familiar and accepting of such an attitude, would have her and they'd never have to seriously deal with her again." Lilith sipped her tea, staring intently at Cain.

"You speak so ill of your mother, surely you cannot completely despise her," Cain spoke. Lilith slammed her tea cup on the table, getting very red in the face.

"Would you bear anything but complete hatred for someone who tried to destroy your existence and proudly proclaimed it at every moment? Would you be understanding of someone who turned you into a monster and kept you shut in while showing nothing but contempt for you every moment of your miserable life? How can you forgive that?"

"It will be alright Lilith, my father too attempted to dispose of me when I was young, he never showed me real love either. But I found someone who finally pulled me out of that abysmal hole that I had fallen into and who helped to show me the light. I am sure you too will find such an individual," Cain explained.

Lilith began to laugh, starting as a gentle giggle before escalating into that haunting cackle that she had produced earlier. Her gold eye glinted in the candlelight, revealed when her bang fell from her face when she threw her head back in uproarious laughter. "My mother didn't tell you why I was committed did she? I used to have the very person that you are talking about. He was so gentle, so kind, he was going to take me away from my horrible existence with her. He saw the demon and he accepted it. He loved me wholly. And my mother couldn't stand it. She couldn't stand that I was getting away while she was trapped because of me, that I was loved while she was alone.'

-Those readers who are interested in skipping extremely dark section, it begins here-

"I soon discovered that I was with child, his. I told him the great news, but feared at the same time the stigma that comes from being unwed. My mother refused to give me to him for marriage, though we still continually met in secret. He wanted to take me away so we could raise our child in peace but I knew it was futile. Without my mother's permission I was stuck here. So I suffered, continually doing all the hard tasks my mother threw at me while suffering from the pains of pregnancy. Samuel, his name was, did everything in his power to ease my burden, showering love on me and our unborn child.'

"And of course as time passed I started to grow, and it got harder and harder to hide my condition. My mother initially thought that I was gaining weight rapidly and panicked, for what is more unsightly than an overweight daughter, she cannot be married away. My food was severely cut back to the point that if Samuel had not given me food my child and I would've both perished. I continued to grow and my mother became furious. I was not aware, but she followed me one night on my rendezvous with Samuel. She quickly discovered what was going on. I do not remember much after I got home that night, my next memory was lying strapped to a table in excruciating pain. I tried to scream but the wench had gagged me to avoid neighbors discovering what mad medical practices she was up to. I looked between my legs and there was my mother, carelessly pulling my child, our child, from my womb. The symbol of our love was killed by this insane woman.'

"I cried, both in pain from her ruthless excavation of my womb and from heartbreak at the loss of my child. The only thing that gave me heart was that I still had Samuel, and that perhaps we could try again someday, once the loss of our beautiful child had finally abated somewhat. I would never get that chance however, my heartless mother was not done tormenting me. She removed the gag from my mouth before she walked over to a table in the corner of the room where a single bowl was sitting. 'Now demon, you told me that blood collected from the womb would promote eternal youth, being the blood that brings forth life after all.' 'That is correct.' I began to speak, but it was not me who was speaking, but rather the demon. The tone of my voice was changed, rather otherworldly and breathless. A pleased look crossed that bitch's face as she put the tips of her finger into the bowl and began to rub whatever was inside all over her skin. I quickly realized that it was my blood. She was bathing in my blood like it was water. The sick hag even began to drink some of it, as I was dying on a table she was drinking my lifeblood as though my life meant nothing. I was sick, unable to bear the sight of such an atrocity, yet at the same time the demon forced me to look. I cried as I vomited again and again, dry heaving once there was nothing left in my stomach.'

"'Now you will see my true fury you worthless tramp,' my mother coldly said, spitting in my face. 'I have not fed your master in a while.' And she laughed while she positioned me, still bound to the table to see my beloved bound in a circle. I cried and screamed, all to no avail, knowing exactly what she was planning. The demon was talking to me the whole time, in delight over its sacrifice, getting excited to feast on his flesh. I cried, I wouldn't let him, I would not allow my Samuel to be ingested, and certainly not by myself. Samuel was looking at me in horror, crying himself over the horror that he had just witnessed. 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!' I cried telling him over and over. 'It's not your fault Lilith, I just wish that I could've protected you better.' Samuel replied, laying his head down in defeat. My mother took her ceremonial dagger over to him and cut his stomach open. He let out a wet cough, blood pouring from his mouth as my mother started to pull out his entrails. He gave me one last loving glance before his eyes were dead, like the rest of him. I let out an unreal scream and my mother slapped me across the face, before walking back to the body and reciting the incantation to set the demon free.

"I was then inside myself so to speak looking out as the demon guided my body over to my beloved Samuel and began eating. I fought and fought for control, unable to stand it. I finally won out and proceeded to retch, vomiting out all of his flesh that I had consumed. I ran away, blood pouring from between my legs. I was lightheaded from blood loss but I made it to the river, where I cast myself in. I thought I had done myself in, but someone pulled me out and brought me to an asylum for attempting to take my own life. I had nothing to live for anymore though, how could they know that it was my only escape? My mother told the doctors that I had been raped one night and discovered I was pregnant with his child. I had originally intended to have the child, but had been overcome with depression and dug into myself until I had removed the baby and proceeded to kill him before trying to end myself.'

"I tried to explain to the doctors what had really happened, but who would believe such a fantastic story? I sounded insane just telling it. I stayed there for months before I realized if I didn't lie I would remain there forever. I didn't want to go back to that horrible woman, I just wanted to escape, but they believed that I was still a danger and released me into her custody. I have known what you speak of, but I ask you, after hearing my tale can you honestly expect me to hold anything other than contempt and hatred for that monster?"

-If you chose to skip the above section you may start reading again—

"You have led a truly dark life milady," Cain finally spoke, his face betraying none of his feelings.

"But you'll protect me and make things all better won't you milord? You can give me a child to fill this womb that has been empty and my child can have the second chance that it was previously denied. You'll do that for me won't you milord? I am not as old as my mother, we are the same age," Lilith began to giggle slightly and sat on Cain's lap, rubbing his crotch and forcing herself onto his lips. She kissed him furiously and began to slip the top of her dress off. She unlaced her corset and let it fall to the floor, exposing her white breasts. She took Cain's hand and attempted to put it onto her breast but he sharply pulled back and gently pushed her off of him. He stood up, straightening his suit.

"Milady, you have expressed grievous events in your life, truly, but it is not my place to take advantage of you in such a state. We do not know each other, I assure you it would be a great mistake to get entangled with me," Cain replied, attempting to be as polite as he could.

Lilith reared her head, cackling, still half dressed. "The demon demands this child Cain. It was furious with my mother for denying its child, the child who will bring about the end of days! I will have my child Cain, and no one could be a more fitting father for this child than the lord of misfortune himself!" Lilith continued to cackle as Cain left the room, shutting the door behind him and jammed a chair underneath the knob, keeping her in there. She began to bang on the door.

"Cain! Open this door this instant! You will father this child Cain; together we will bring about the end of days!" Lilith screamed.

"Milord, she is clearly extremely mentally disturbed, but you cannot leave her trapped in there," Riff finally spoke, shocked at the events that had just taken place.

"She will eventually be released, but I believe that it is better for us all if she remains locked away until she regains some semblance of the tiny sliver of sanity that she still possesses," Cain sighed, walking away. "So what do you make of her story with your medical knowledge?"

"I believe that girl is deeply disturbed, as is her mother if you can accept her story as fact. She has experienced a great tragedy in her life after constantly being fed nonsense about a demon possessing her and I believe that that has resulted in her developing split personalities. I think however that these personalities can communicate, at least somewhat, and that the demon personality that she has created is slowly becoming the dominate personality, and will eventually completely take over. This is from a purely scientific standpoint however," Riff explained.

"So you're saying that there's a possibility that a demon is really possessing this girl?" Cain raised an eyebrow, "I never took you for the foolish superstitious type."

"I am hardly inclined to believe in the possibility milord, the chances of that being the case are astronomical, in total likelihood she is a deranged girl with a deranged mother and they both put way too much stock in the supernatural," Riff replied.

"At any rate, I think we should get as far away from this wing of the house as feasible, I am certain Lilith has not given up her attempts in the slightest," Cain replied.

"Do you think that we should leave milord?" Riff asked.

"It is almost impossible in this weather, plus I always like to see a mystery through to the end." Cain stared intently at Riff, "at any rate I have complete confidence that you will protect me should anything too devious arise."

"I will protect you with my life milord," Riff bowed slightly.

Cain scoffed, "really Riff, still so formal with me even if we are now to be lovers."

"I am sorry mil- er Cain, it will take some getting used to to address you without my usual formality," Riff replied.

"Well I hope you can get over your aversion soon, I quite enjoy it when you refer to me by my name."

Cain sat in the study from earlier, skimming over some of the books in mild interest. "Amazing the atrocities these people will perform for a belief with absolutely no basis in reality." He set the book down and looked at Riff who was deep in thought. He walked across the room and perched himself lightly in the older man's lap, gently stroking his brow as he looked into Riff's grey eyes. He gently kissed him on the lips, shaking the other man from his reverie.

"What are you so deep in thought about?" Cain asked, lightly kissing the man's lips again and moving down his neck. Riff shivered slightly in pleasure.

"I'm just wondering about the events, this truly seems beyond our usual scope of usual detective work. These are people with extreme mental issues and I'm thinking that this is too dangerous, I believe at our earliest convenience we should leave this twisted manor and never call on these people again, perhaps even get the authorities to look into them." Riff embraced the Earl gently, causing feelings to well up in Cain of his youth when the man would continually comfort him in his despair over his father.

"You lack the detective soul, same as ever Riff. But something doesn't sit right with me about the whole situation. Dark arts, sorcery, does it happen to raise any suspicion?"

"You don't possibly mean that you believe Delilah is somehow connected with these two?" Riff asked.

"With their deadly dolls it honestly doesn't seem like much of a stretch to assume that they would aid in the demonic," Cain responded.

"Do you believe that Disraeli is here as well?" Riff asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it, something of this scope seems right up his alley, and the fact that I was invited only goes to further my suspicions given his vendetta against me," Cain replied, snuggling into the man's chest.

"What do you propose we should do then?" Riff asked. Before Cain could reply a shrill cry echoed across the house. Cain and Riff bolted up, running into a small sitting room. Lying sprawled on the floor was one of the guests of the night, the portly gentleman who had sat next to the Baroness at dinner. His eyes were opened wide in surprise and a small trail of blood ran down the side of his mouth. His stomach was cut open and his entrails were thrown all over the floor. The scream had come from one of the servants who had come into the room.

"I told you Riff, it is the perfect scene for a murder."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:: Hello all, sorry for the long delay, my computer crashed but it is up and running again thank goodness. I've been so busy with school work these days it feels like I have absolutely no time to write, but hopefully I can get this chapter out. Since I've more or less finished my SasuxIta story I'm debating starting another work either based on Supernatural or Mirai Nikki, but I feel as though I should focus on this story for a while and get some real progress made before starting another story. Anyway, I've gone on way too long, please enjoy, hopefully it's not too terrible.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Cain Saga, Count Cain Godchild, or a single character in each or any other idea that is not my own. These are all the original creations and properties of Kaori Yuki. New ideas present however are mine such as plots, characters, etc.

Warning: This chapter contains sexually explicit scenes, if you do not care to read, then I would recommend skipping that part.

Chapter Six:: Roses Are Red Part III

Cain smirked slightly as he surveyed the body, always a little cocky when his hunches turned into more than that. Riff sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I just wish that you weren't always right milord," Riff sighed.

"Good gracious, do have some civility woman this isn't that slum you call home," the baroness stormed in, slipping on the puddle of blood. "Well that was certainly tactless, you stupid servant why did you-," as Lorraine went to swipe a strand of hair that had fallen into her face out of the way she caught sight of her blood covered arm, and then saw what she had truly slipped in. Cain could feel his ears ringing after the woman let out the loudest shriek he had ever heard, far out doing her servant. She hurriedly attempted to stand, but slipped in the pool of blood which completely saturated her dress and smeared across her face. The baroness was now in tears as she finally dragged herself out of the puddle.

"What is this? What is this?" she continued to cry, curling up.

"Mistress here," the maid gulped, extending her hand, "let me take you to get cleaned up it will be okay."

Lorraine grasped the maid's hand, allowing herself to be led along as she continued to sob, "why, my fortune. I just acquired it and now it will be lost to me from scandal."

"Mother, so you've killed another man who wouldn't do exactly what you wanted have you?" Lilith sneered, standing in the doorway. Her curls now flowed free from the earlier style. She had also changed her dress from the conservative green evening gown to a very tight fitting and low cut crimson dress that was tightly bound at the waist so as to enhance her breasts. The outfit was clearly something only a courtesan would wear and the dress did cause her mother to snap into attention as she passed.

"You disgrace of a daughter. What have I done to deserve this embarrassment?" Lorraine coldly admonished.

"What did you do to deserve it?" It looked as though Lilith could not describe whether to laugh or cry, "You created this you old wench; may you rot in prison for the rest of your days so that Cain and I may finally be free of you."

Lorraine's attention snapped to Cain, "So the Earl has desire of a baron's wealth? And here I would've gladly allowed you to court me."

"My lady, I would never presume to do any such thing, I have no idea what your daughter was referring to," Cain replied.

"Stop it!" Lilith yelled, "enough with the false pretenses to appease that woman Cain, you are mine, you were promised to me!" Lilith turned and left the room.

The baroness raised a hand to her forehead as though soothing a migraine, "I must retire to my room for a bit, please do excuse me. I will get everything straightened up in the morning, now please." The young woman walked out of the room almost as in a daze.

"This is troubling," a young man sighed, one of the baroness's other many guests, "trapped here with a crazed murderer, how perfect." He chuckled slightly.

"It's obviously the work of someone affectionate with the head of the household," a young woman who was standing arm in arm with her husband replied. A smug look crossed her lips, "therefore there is no possibility that either I or my husband, Lord Hassett, are involved."

"And who is to stay your marriage is the perfect picture of fidelity anyway? After all you are merely a lowly Baron, having to buy your rank, who is to say one who has deviated so little from the lower class filth is not capable of performing the same sordid acts as they?" A thin bespectacled man, who Cain immediately recognized as the Viscount Macklin, chimed in.

"And what of who is not here? Are they not more than likely responsible and avoided their crimes?" The lady retorted, attempting to defend her husband from doubt.

"And surely you are telling me that of that fifteen of us that were invited here only six of us if one is to include the deceased himself are innocent? This is a large manor, I'm sure the majority of the others merely didn't hear the ruckus. Wouldn't it be more plausible that the murderer was one of those amongst us? Only they would be in definite earshot of the crime and came back to examine their work!" The young man who had expressed his concern earlier offered up the theory.

Cain sighed, for all the money they possessed it did not give the nobility the insight that they believed themselves to possess. He began to walk out of the room with Riff at his heels.

"Leaving so soon Earl?" The viscount bellowed as he attempted to walk out, "perhaps you are the guilty party. It is clear from your obvious behavior how smitten you are with both the Mistress and her daughter! Also, I don't trust that man servant of yours. For a servant to believe himself so far from his station is absurd!"

"It is so nice to see a lowly viscount, one barely above the peasant class addressing an Earl in such a way. My nobility makes me beyond reproach and as Riff is a servant of such standing he is beyond reproach as well," Cain taunted back, startling the Viscount who glowered in rage. "Now if you excuse me, I will be retiring to my room. I have no desire to sit here and argue the night away with a group of self appointed Scotland Yard officials." The Baronet's wife giggled as Cain walked out.

"That was most unpleasant. I have no desire to satiate the loquacious appetites of scared nobles," Cain finally spoke as they arrived back in his room.

"They are merely scared milord, they force a confession out of anyone to protect themselves from death," Riff responded, closing the door.

Cain took off his jacket and sat on the bed. "Riff, I told you that you could not escape me as easily as you pleased."

"I would never think of trying milord." Cain glowered at Riff who stood next to his bedside and grabbed onto his tie, pulling him onto the bed beside him.

"How are we to be lovers if you cannot even address me by name?" Cain pulled the older man's face directly in front of his own, pulling a bit more so that the man fell forward and Cain pressed his lips onto Riff's, beginning to kiss him.

"Mil-, err Cain," Riff gently said, stroking the soft ivory skin of his younger companion. He ran his long fingers through the silky locks of his young master's raven hair, enjoying the fact that he could with his feelings known as he did.

Cain began to clumsily fumble at the buttons of the older man's jacket, finally getting the jacket free of his lithe body, and then proceeded to unbutton his white dress shirt.

"Cain, are you sure that you want to do this? It is not too late if you're unsure," Riff asked as the younger of the two began to unbutton his own shirt and pull it off.

Answering the question, Cain pulled Riff towards him and began to kiss him again. "If we are destined for hell we might as well go all the way." Riff smirked at the cocky attitude of his master that he loved so much. Although he sometimes felt that this was merely a charade to mask the pain of his past, somehow Riff felt that when Cain was around him he didn't act, this was how he actually was.

"I'm not quite sure what to do next, I've never been intimate with anyone before," Cain finally confessed.

"I am not quite sure myself, I can't say that I've ever lain with a man before tonight," Riff replied.

"You're older though, you are supposed to have that worldliness that I as the younger one admire in awe."

"I'm sorry milord, but this isn't something that even the most worldly of men generally do," Riff explained, "Besides you are not as uncultured as you would like to appear."

"Fine then, Riff, as my servant I command you take control," Cain finally said.

"Very well, if that is your wish I'll try my best," Riff responded, looking slightly uneasy. He began to gently kiss Cain, moving from his lips down his neck and down his body. He slowly unbuttoned the pants of the young noble, slowly sliding them down his waste, which exposed his erect penis. Riff wrapped one of his hands around Cain's penis, gently stroking it up and down slowly, causing the boy to softly gasp. He continued stroking, moving his hand faster whilst varying his grasp on Cain's throbbing penis.

"D-Don't stop," Cain gasped out in pleasure. Riff continued, focusing his rubbing to the head, faster now than he had been. Finally Cain let out a cry as he climaxed, thick white semen running down the sides of his penis.

"Milord," Riff swiftly got up and got a towel to clean the young man up.

"You are quite skilled at this aren't you Riff, are you sure you're a mere amateur?"

Riff blushed, "as you are well aware I was previously engaged to the woman Lucinda. She would occasionally perform such things for me since she wanted to maintain her purity until marriage. I was imitating what she used to do."

"Don't you want anything in return? Or are you trying to maintain my purity Riff?" Cain asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"I want nothing more than you are willing to give Cain," Riff replied.

Cain frowned, "you are absolutely no fun Riff. Your master has just given you authority over him and rather than seize the chance you continue to abdicate all your power to me."

At that moment Riff sprung forward and began to furiously make out with Cain, unleashing all the feelings he had previously kept suppressed. Finally he pulled away, breathing deeply.

"Was that okay Cain?" he asked.

"It certainly was, if that's all you want to do," Cain smirked.

"I apologize mil-Cain I just do not want to be too forceful and evoke memories of your father."

Cain kissed him lightly, "as long as it is you you may be as rough with me as you desire."

At that moment Riff began to pull his own pants down, turning Cain around so that he was kneeling with his ass in the air. Slowly, he began to push his erect penis towards the opening of the young noble's anus, slowly trying to enter him. He slowly pushed in and out, barely penetrating the boy at first, although he could feel him tensing up in surprise.

"It won't work if you don't relax milord," Riff whispered, leaning forward to Cain's ear.

"Sorry, I just am not used to doing something like this."

"If you wanted to stop I would not hold it against you," Riff assured.

"No, no I want to do this, please continue." Riff could feel the boy relaxing again, although he hesitated to continue. Finally he began again. He continued, pushing a little faster and deeper. He could hear Cain initially inhaling sharp breaths from the pain, however the more he went the more relaxed Cain became, and then he was panting in enjoyment. Riff could feel his own penis beginning to throb, as pleasure shot through his brain of enjoyment. After a bit, Cain came, and Riff could feel himself coming dangerously close so he pulled out. He then swiftly grabbed a couple of towels to clean up the mess.

"Well Riff, you continue to impress me with your sexual prowess, did Lucinda teach you how to do that?"

Riff blushed, "no, as I told you milord she had rather traditional values about these things."

"Well, you certainly are the well versed individual I believed you to be," Cain smiled as Riff's blush deepened.

Cain stood up, wincing slightly from the pain in his anus.

"Milord, are you alright? I hope I didn't hurt you," Riff gasped walking over. Cain merely wrapped an arm around him, looking into his grey eyes.

"My dear Riff, I will be alright I am just not used to doing these things. Really, you must drop this servant pretense when we are alone there is no need for it." Cain grabbed his pants from the floor and pulled them on. Riff, seeing that Cain was getting dressed began to follow suit.

"Well, that was certainly interesting, now shall we rejoin the party and get caught up on the new goings on?" Cain smiled. "I suppose we must reenter the world of servant and master."

"Milord," Riff gestured, opening the door.

"Thank you very much," Cain replied and gave Riff a quick peck as they left.

"This is odd," Cain noted when they returned to the room where the crime had been committed. The body was still lying on the floor; however there was no one else in the room. "Where do you suppose those fools went to? I figured they'd still be arguing the trivialities upon our return."

"This is a rather gruesome place to hold a meeting milord, perhaps they went elsewhere?"

"You certainly are in your element when you play the role of the servant," Cain scoffed.

"I apologize milord, but I have been your servant for years, while I have only been your lover for less than a day."

"Never mind Riff, just work on it would you," Cain replied. "Perhaps we should look to see where our fellows have adjourned then?"

"Very well milord," Riff replied and the two left and began to search around the house.

"Dear god, what have we stumbled into," Cain gasped as they walked into the study. The wife of the Baron earlier was posed half nude, hanging from hooks dangling from chains attached to the chandelier in the room. Her stomach was slashed open so that her entrails had fallen out, halfway still in her body so that they cascaded down her body. Her top half had the skin completely removed so that the muscle showed through. The four men were positioned around her, their eyeballs gouged out and some were posed as though in horror. Their mouths hung open so that the fact that their tongues were cut out were clearly visible as blood dribbled down their chin. Below the woman was a golden bowl filled with blood atop a crude diagram drawn in blood. Each person had a number drawn on their head in blood.

Cain turned to vomit at the unbearable sight, surprised that the sight had made him ill when so little did.

"Milord," Riff exclaimed, crouching down beside him to pat the young noble on the back. He handed him a handkerchief to whip the vomit from the corners of his mouth.

"I'll be fine," Cain panted, finally regaining himself.

"That was most foul milord, it is okay if you need to leave," Riff said, his voice filled with concern. He stood up and then helped Cain get up as well. Cain leaned against him for support.

"No… no, we must investigate this before anything worse happens," Cain replied and walked into the room. "What's this?" He pulled a crumpled piece of paper from out of the mouths of one of the men. The exterior was heavily stained with blood and the note crudely scribbled on the interior was barely anymore legible.

"Next?"

A/N: Well, this part's done. I was debating making it a three or four part series, but this chapter is already a bit on the long side, so I figured I'd end it here. I'll try to have the next chapter out soon though! Sorry, I'm so bad about updating, I feel terrible. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:: I started this right after I finished the last chapter whilst my head was still buzzing with ideas so hopefully it'll get out faster. Anyway, hoping to go to either the Angelspit or Emilie Autumn concerts in December, but we'll see. Other than that you know how life is. Enough rambling, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Cain Saga, Count Cain Godchild, or a single character in each or any other idea that is not my own. These are all the original creations and properties of Kaori Yuki. New ideas present however are mine such as plots, characters, etc.

Chapter Seven: Roses Are Red Part IV

"Next? What the devil could that mean?" Cain asked, placing the paper on the table.

"I have no idea, but I get an uneasy feeling about it," Riff replied, "I know the weather is quite disagreeable, however I really do believe we should get out of here. I do not want anything to happen to you."

"And you are okay with all the rest of these people being slaughtered and the culprit remaining untouched?" Cain scoffed, moving away from him. "You leave if you are so scared, but I'm not leaving."

"Milord," Riff sighed to himself, then he raised his voice looking at Cain, "I promised you I would follow you to hell and back milord, I will not leave you here especially if there is a chance that you might incur an injury."

"Very well Riff, but if you falter again I will leave you behind," Cain replied, not looking at the older man.

Riff walked over and wrapped his arms around Cain's shoulders, "I am sorry Cain, I just abhor the idea that you might be in danger here."

Cain pulled away scoffing, "Wha-what? I am your master Riff! What do you think you're doing addressing me by name in public, honestly, what if someone had heard you?" However, contrary to his words, Cain walked to Riff, grasping at his suit jacket as he rested his head on the silver haired man's chest. Riff wrapped his arms around Cain in an embrace, drawing him close.

"Right then, shall we investigate the secrets of the mystery mansion?" Cain asked, staring straight into Riff's eyes. Cain pulled away from Riff and they left the room.

"Riff, I want you to look into a few things for me while I search," Cain finally said after they had walked for a while.

"Milord, please can this wait until another time, I mean this really isn't the best time to separate," Riff begged.

Cain shook his head, "the mystery hinges on this information; without it we will not have the upper hand when the time comes."

Riff bowed, although his face was still wrought with worry. "Very well milord I will do as you ask."

"Good, I want you to search offices for records on a certain individual, anything at all you can dig up. I want to know the full story, not this twisted one we have been fed."

"I understand milord, I will not be long," Riff bowed again walking off. He looked back at his master who was already headed away and he felt his heart sink. Something was not right and he felt that his master would pay the price for it.

Cain took one look back as Riff walked away, pleased that the man, as much as he objected was still going. "Perhaps that will keep you away from danger." Cain smiled to himself. Honestly, Riff was much better equipped to take care of himself. However, Lilith was dangerously attracted to him and might use Riff as a bargaining chip to get her way. Or, as unstable as she was it was far more likely she would forgo bargaining and just get rid of Riff altogether.

"My possessions are not to be trifled with," Cain said to himself. He continued looking, heading for the guest wing. Someone harshly pulled on his jacket and pulled him into a room.

"Earl, it is not a smart idea to be roaming around this estate all alone, the murderer is on the loose didn't you know!" Cain looked to see that it had been Lilith who had pulled him into the room. She looked horribly frightened, as though she would burst into tears at any moment. "I've been hiding in here since I went into the library and saw that barbaric scene. I was so scared, I mean if my mother is capable of that then imagine what she'll do to me!"

"Your mother is behind this?" Cain asked.

"Isn't it obvious? She is obsessed with demonic sacrifice and all these killings have been demonic in nature. My theory is that she only even threw this party so she would have people to sacrifice. I know you don't like or trust me Cain, but the demon is not in control at the moment. Whenever I get too emotionally agitated he takes over, but I've tried to be calm since I see he pushes you away. I don't care if you don't trust me Cain; you must believe me that I want to protect you! I really do love you."

"You've only just met me, how can you feel so strongly?" Cain asked.

"Please, I know it sounds foolish, but I just do. Please, I want to help you my mother is insane and she'll destroy you for sure especially since I like you," Lilith started to cry.

Cain pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and used it to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "It will be alright, I'm sure. Riff will get the information he needs and your mother will be locked up for a long time. Come, let's go find him. Who knows for how much longer this room will be safe."

"O-Okay," Lilith replied, grasping Cain's hand to help her up. She grabbed onto Cain's arm and held close to them as they walked.

"Where is the study?" Cain asked as they walked down an unfamiliar corridor.

"Follow me," Lilith grabbed his hand and took the lead, "why would you want to go to that unsightly place anyway? There's no protection there."

"That is not true milady, Riff and I were in a small library earlier and displayed on a table, for decoration no doubt, was a map of the house. I like to get acquainted with my surroundings so I do not have to trouble my hosts too terribly. Did you know old estates like these are usually built into old castles or by extreme eccentrics? That was when I noticed a strange tunnel attached to the study, I had Riff investigate it while I learned more of our current predicament," Cain explained.

"Here is the study," Lilith said abruptly, stopping at a large mahogany door with especially intricate silver handles. Cain opened the door, nervous about what he would find behind the door.

"Milord, you are well," Riff addressed him as he walked in, relief washing over his face.

"Yes, yes of course I am Riff," Cain waved him off.

"But what are you doing with her milord?" Riff asked with a panicked look on his face.

"It is her mother behind everything, not her," Cain explained. At that moment he felt a sharp, almost excruciating pain shoot up his back, causing him to double over in pain which made the knife slide up his back. He cried out in pain. The knife was removed and he fell to the floor.

"So sorry Cain, I never thought you would be so daft!" Lilith cackled, holding the knife in her hand. "I suppose that girl does have her uses however. I fed her false lies and blocked out the memories of the killings so she would believe her mother had done it. She believes we must share everything and that she has control, however she only has control when I allow it!" Lilith spat on Cain's face, "oh dear though, that poison on the blade is coursing through your veins even as we speak, it must be horrendous. Soon you will not even be conscious, but I will not allow you to die, at least not until the seed for the child of chaos has been implanted."

Cain's vision was blurring, the twisted figure of Lilith was barely visible. He could see a blur which he assumed was Riff attempting to get over to him, but had to stop.

"You are wrong, I always knew it was you, I just fatally assumed that you would not touch me," Cain coughed and his vision completely faded out.

"Milord!" Riff shouted, attempting walk over to the young Earl who was barely conscious and rapidly breathing.

"Don't take another step or I will slit his throat and find another sacrifice!" Lilith screamed, brandishing the knife wildly. Riff was forced to stop.

"Good boy, now just sit there and I may even allow you to watch the spectacle if you behave," Lilith giggled.

"You are wrong, I always knew it was you, I just fatally assumed that you would not touch me," Cain coughed. He fell limp.

Lilith doubled over in maniacal laughter. "You stupid simpleton, my affections for you run only as deep as the reproductive instrument between your legs. You mistakenly thought I was the other one. I would cut off your legs and hang you from the ceiling by your neck if this annoying harpy wouldn't scream so loudly if I did. But you reached the limit of your strength didn't you?" Lilith got right into Cain's face and sliced it with the knife, causing blood to trickle down from the wound.

"Please, Lady Dagon please this is rather excessive," Riff begged.

"Oh no need to be so formal with me servant, please call me Lilith, after all your life is down to a trickle. I will kill you as well; it sickens me how he is always hanging off of you. It makes me so mad that your scent lingers on him while he throws me away like trash! And if you make a move against me I'll kill him," Lilith darted around the room, laughing, "or should I wait until he awakens and let him see that in the end you are just as rotten on the inside as I am! You want to kill me so bad, but you don't want your master to see that his puppy is actually a wolf!" Lilith continued to giggle.

"I'm feeling a bit generous today; I will take your master with me and begin performing the ritual, if you can kill me, then you'll win. However, if the ritual's completed I win and I will slit your master's throat as you watch!" Lilith began to laugh again. "Oh, it will be so sweet when you crumble to the floor in defeat, holding the dying body of your master! You'll be so pathetic you won't even have the strength to oppose me! And I'll go swoop and slice you up just like that!"

Lilith dragged Cain's body down the passage Cain had been explaining earlier. Riff tried to follow, but the minute he took a step Lilith slashed Cain's arm in retaliation. "That was a warning, next time it will be his throat. You really must learn to play fair Riffael!" The passage closed behind the two of them.

"C'mon, open up, open up damn it!" Riff shouted in frustration, attempting everything to reopen the passage.

"Damn it!" Riff cried, slamming his fists against the entryway when all of his efforts failed. The door had opened earlier by merely pulling a torch on the wall next to it, but Riff assumed that there was a way to disconnect the device from the other side. Riff slid to his knees. "Damn it, no milord, no, no, I've failed you."

"You truly are a pitiful excuse for a servant, I was right to think so little of you even when your master thought so highly," a cold voice announced from behind Riff. He turned around and looked up to see the harsh face of the Mistress of the house, the Baroness Dagon. She had cleaned up and regained her usual collected composure, making the events of earlier almost forgettable if not for the present situation.

"I would explain everything to you, however, I'm sure your concerns lie more with the wellbeing of your master than what is going on."

"I truly would be pleased to have to you explain everything, however if I do not hurry then he'll die," Riff replied in defeat.

"I know she locked that door on you, which is why you are so upset. However there is another entrance. Did you know this is called the Ivy Manor? Many secrets are hidden among the ivy, which is why despite my best efforts it refuses to allow itself to be cut. Among the tangled web is another entrance. It is a plain door, clearly out of place in this grandiose manor. Open it and you will find your master," Lorraine explained.

"Thank you ma'am, but can you not show me the way?" Riff asked.

Lorraine smiled sadly, "she is still my daughter regardless of what she does. I am sure you can understand with that precious person of yours."

"I am sorry milady for what must happen," Riff bowed.

"Don't be, she did it to herself. I cannot exact judgment on her when I couldn't help her however. The door is near some yellow floral bushes, and may the lord forgive both me and her for what has transpired."

Riff got up and began to rush out the room.

"Wait, before you go, I do believe there is one last thing you must know. Lilith does not act alone. There is a man who has been guiding her. I did not know about him until I followed her tonight. Honestly, that girl always was a whore. Be careful of him, even I can tell he is not one to be trifled with," Lorraine advised.

"Thank you milady," Riff smiled as he ran out to the garden.

Lorraine sniffed, "servants really must learn their place." She fingered a locket wrapped around her neck. "I am truly sorry Lilith; it should not have come to this."

Riff approached the lone bushes with yellow flowers in the garden. It was clear that the Baroness had specifically marked this spot as there was no trace of yellow anywhere else in her garden, the one facet of the house that she had claimed she had worked on. Behind it, as the lady had described was a nondescript door. Riff pushed it open and ran down the narrow stone corridor to a large stone room, that based on the casks in the room had clearly previously served as a wine cellar. The entire room was lighted with black ceremonial candles so that the room was only dimly lit.

"Welcome Riffael to my crowning moment! I am so pleased to see you made it as the festivities started. I suppose that foolish woman told you about that entrance, I didn't think she would even leave her bed chambers. I suppose miscalculations are costly," Lilith announced as Riff walked into the room. Clearly the girl had put some effort into arranging her appearance for the occasion as her hair was carefully piled atop her head in intricate curls. Her makeup was done extremely boldly, with red stained lips and thick kohl surrounding her eyes so that she looked little less than a whore. Now she merely wore a corset and bloomers, clearly wasting no time in skipping to her main goals.

"It is not too late Lady Dagon, if you return Master Cain then I am sure he will be willing to get you help rather than have you imprisoned, you do not have to die for this to end," Riff bargained.

Lilith walked over to Cain who was chained to a pillar in the room and licked him on the face. Riff winced in disgust and anger, but held his ground. "Servant of the Hargreaves, I am sure you know just how impossible that is. Now bear those fangs at me! I want to see you fight for your possession!"

Riff sprinted towards the girl, who appeared unarmed at the moment. Once he got to her she pulled the knife from her cleavage and slashed Riff across the face, causing him to wince in pain.

"Oh, come now, please show me that feral beast you truly are, he has told me all about you. I want to see it," Lilith licked the blade.

Riff dove at her again; however she sidestepped him and stabbed him in the side.

"You'll have to do better than-what?"

"Sometimes a sacrifice is in order to achieve victory," Riff smirked, holding onto Lilith's arm. He had grabbed a hold of it when she had stabbed him. She began to twist the knife in his side and he let go of her yelping in pain.

"Fun, fun! But I told you if you want to reclaim what is yours you must seize it from my corpse!" Lilith giggled. She ran up to him and slashed his arm. "Same trick won't work twice Riffael."

Riff barreled towards her and knocked her to the ground, along with himself.

"What are you doing you stupid servant? Would you really die to save his life?" Lilith growled. Riff had pinned her arms to the ground, but not before she had stabbed the knife into his chest.

"I will do anything for him, he is more precious to me than anything else in this world," Riff angrily replied.

Lilith chuckled. "I thought as much, I could tell and that is what infuriated me. Clearly your affection runs deeper than mine. Alexis was a liar, I could never possess Cain for myself," a single tear ran down Lilith's cheek. "He does not remember, but when we were younger I had once met him on the street. That sad, sweet boy, although he was so miserable he still comforted a worthless girl like me, not even nobility at the time. I wanted to gain his affections, so I hired that urchin to intercept you. Because I would watch him from the shadows." Lilith sobbed a bit. "The antidote is in my dress by him, inject him and please take care of him as I cannot."

Lilith ripped her hand free from Riff and pulled the knife from his chest. Riff let go of her, holding his hands to his face to guard himself. "I see. You would only kill if you were forced to. But I wonder, don't you hate me for injuring him?"

"Cain, will you remember me?" Lilith drew the blade across her throat. Blood sprayed from the wound, spraying Riff.

"Lady Lilith," Riff cried, moving back towards her.

"You must take care of him, for he is very fragile. And that man will take it away," Lilith coughed, blood coming out of her throat. "I thought the demon would save me for sure, but it hurts, and my vision, I can barely see." Lilith laughed slightly before her head fell and her eyes became empty.

Riff heard a clapping from behind him. "Bravo Riffael, you have won. Clearly that girl was not the child of misery destined to procreate with that damned son of mine."

Riff turned around to see Cain's father, Alexis, standing before him, eyes as cold and menacing as ever. "I thought it was you behind this. Jezebel creates discord, but he was never quite as inhuman as you."

"Is that any way to talk to your master Riffael?" Alexis sneered.

"I no longer serve you sir, I serve Master Cain now," Riff replied.

"That sickening dedication, you will see how frail your words are. That boy will fall completely apart; I eagerly wait the day when I can see him completely shattered. Until then Riff, nurture that relationship with it, make it so incredibly vital that when it breaks I can see that utter misery created," Alexis walked away.

"Wait, Master Alexis, leave Cain alone. He is a kind, intelligent boy and he has done nothing to deserve your scorn like this," Riff shouted after him.

Alexis stopped and laughed, "His birth is his sin, Cain, that child with the name of the first murderer. This occurred only to remind him of where his place was, under my control. Until we meet again, Riffael Raffit."

"I will not let you hurt Master Cain any further," Riff muttered under his breath, wincing as he clutched the wound in his chest. He was beginning to get lightheaded, but he ignored it. "I cannot rest now, not until Master Cain is safe." Riff pulled himself up, stumbling slightly. He walked over to where Lilith's dress laid and pulled out the antidote as instructed, injecting it into Cain's veins. The boy stopped panting as heavy, although from the extent of his wounds it was clear that he was still in need of urgent medical attention.

"Milord, you manage to look so peaceful even when there is no time to look like that," Riff sighed, fumbling to unchain Cain from the pillar. The body of the count fell limp from the pillar and Riff caught him, stumbling backwards slightly. "I will protect you Cain, even if I must sacrifice my life to do it." Riff held the young noble bridal style, only slightly encumbered by the extremely light youth because of his injuries.

He made his way back into the manor and found the Baroness Lorraine waiting for him in the entryway. "Please, get assistance for Master Cain," Riff pleaded as he fell to the ground unconscious, dropping Cain in the process.

Lorraine looked over him with almost a look of pity, "you worthless servant, what good are you if you die?"

Cain slowly opened his eyes, noticing he was in his bed.

"Big brother!" Mary cried, getting from her chair in the corner of the room and hugging him. Cain winced, feeling pain, but ignored it to return her embrace. "I thought you might have died when that woman brought both you and Riff home, they said you almost did but Riff saved you!"

"Where is Riff?" Cain asked looking around.

"He was hurt even worse than you were, but the doctor managed to help him too. I'm glad that you are both alright, I know how upset you'd be if anything happened to him," Mary replied.

"That stubborn man wouldn't die even if you put a stake through his heart," Cain chuckled slightly to himself; although in truth relieve spread over him. When Mary had first said Riff was even more injured than he was, he had been hold his breath, but now that he knew he was alright he could breathe easy.

"He was looking after you brother, even when they brought you here he was partially conscious and he kept asking to make sure you were alright," Mary replied. Her face then darkened, "however brother, it is incredible that you would allow yourself to fall into such a dangerous situation. I will never forgive you for this."

"I am truly sorry I worried you milady," he kissed her hand; "I will seek your forgiveness even if it takes eternity."

Mary frowned, "you stupid brother. I have to go, my lessons are about to start, but I wanted to see if you were alright." She turned around at the door frame, "I'll be back when they're done though, so don't go too far. There's also something for you on the table beside your bed, that lady left it here, she said it was important for you to look at."

Cain perked up and picked a stack of papers off of the table. There was a folded note resting on top of them.

_Earl Hargreaves,_

_I am sure you hold a bitter hatred for my family for my family because of that foolish girl. I offer my sincerest apologies for the events that transpired, even I knowing what I did, did not realize the extent of the madness of my daughter. However, I wanted you to understand what happened. When you went to the study I believe these were the documents you were searching for, if they can aid you at all it will ease my heart slightly. If you hatred ever passes, it would be an honor to meet again._

_Truly Yours,_

_Baroness Lorraine Dagon_

"Interesting," Cain set the note back on the table and began to look through the documents. The top was headed with the name of 'Meadow View Sanitarium.' From the handwriting, this was clearly the doctor's notes on the patient, Lilith Dagon.

_Upon first meeting, the patient appeared very pleasant and meek as is usually customary of suicide patients. Upon asking about the attempt, it is obvious that the girl is very detached from reality. Her mother told us she attempted to take her own life as a result of discovering the man she wanted to court was engaged, however she has concocted an elaborate story of demonic possession. Although she does possess the wounds she described, there is absolutely no reason to believe she was ever with child upon examination. In fact, she is so thin it is a miracle she has not perished. The mother has stated she stopped eating a few months ago unless absolutely forced. Further observation is definitely necessary._

_I spoke with the 'demon' today after many sessions of speaking with 'Lilith'. It is clear that the girl suffers from a severe personality disorder. She is a danger. Constant observation may be necessary._

_A third personality has emerged, what I believe to be the true one, as she was for once lucid and speaking to her, she seemed to be unaware of the others, or if she was only aware that they existed, not of what they did. She did tell me however, that they were linked, and that the demon used the other one to its own ends. It is obvious that the true personality of the girl is extremely provocative and possesses an unbelievable hatred for her mother. She told me that she has stolen all of her mother's lovers, causing her mother great anger. She mentioned something about a gentleman named Samuel, the same individual from the meek personality, except I believe this to be the true story of the matter. Apparently Samuel was a local boy that had taken a liking to her; according to her she allowed him to court her for a while and sexually indulged him multiple times. She grew tired of him, especially when he desired to marry her, so she refused to continue the relationship. He hung himself. I believe this to be where the guilt her meek personality feels originated. I had to end the session._

_The true Lilith has been surprisingly lucid for a while, and I believe the other personalities were created merely to deal with her guilt over the situation with Samuel. She was born with heterochromia, something that she seems to take extreme displeasure in. This is where the demonic idea originated from, as she says her eyes are unnatural. The name Cain continues to appear in our session, he is apparently a noble who has caught the eye of Lilith._

_Lilith had a visitor today and she seems immensely pleased in our session. I asked about her visitor and she said it was the father of Cain, her desired suitor. He promised her Cain's hand as soon as she leaves the sanitarium. This is immensely troubling to me as this girl is in no condition to ever leave the confines of this institution. I worry for the safety of this young man should she ever get out._

_The demon returned today. It was elated. She has discovered the news in regards to the young man Cain. She says the man's father told her that she would birth his child, a child of chaos to bring about the end of the world. She is clearly mad, but I am intrigued. Who is Cain that he would be associated with such a horrendous event? Perhaps sedation is advisable to prevent violent behavior._

_Today Lilith was back. I asked who Cain was. She claimed he was an individual from her childhood who had comforted her when her mother was too strict and she contemplated suicide. She adopted him as her savior, and becoming obsessed with him followed him home. Since, she has taken to following him occasionally. This is an extremely dangerous and unhealthy obsession. Whenever she refers to him, she refers to him as a sweet boy who needed her protection. It is little wonder these events have transpired._

_A new topic has been addressed today. With anger, she recalled the servant of the noble Cain, who based on research, I have discerned is the eccentric Earl Hargreaves. She says that servant desperately hung around him and she wanted to destroy him for threatening her future. She says that Cain's father told her that that servant is a feral creature. She also said he told her that was the Earl's most precious person, and that she would get rid of him so that the Earl would come to her for comfort. I wonder if the Earl is even aware of her existence._

_This will be my final report. Her mother came today and demanded her release. I cannot in good conscious release her, but she is the Baroness. I wonder if I should call the authorities in regards to Earl Hargreaves. May the lord forgive me for what happens as a result of these actions._

There was another note handwritten at the bottom in different handwriting, the same as that from the note.

-_I was the catalyst for these horrible events. The doctor gave me these notes to read over as a condition of her release. But how could I leave her in there? She was my only daughter. I had no idea she would invite you and you, who she most desired, would end up tangled in this. I was so surprised at your arrival; however I could not ask you to leave with Lilith's eye upon me. Please understand, please do not blame her._

Cain felt himself shiver slightly. Now he remembered her. He had just killed his father, or so he had thought, and he had felt as though his life was falling apart, if not for Riff's support. She said she came from a fallen noble house, and her mother hated her because of it. She believed it better if she just died. He had comforted her and had told her he was sure there was someone who needed her and that she could escape the darkness surrounding her. She had made him her savior as the doctor said, even though all along her mother had only had her best interests at heart.

Cain set the documents back onto the bedside table and gingerly stood up. He realized that he was no longer wearing the clothes of that day, and realized that someone other than Riff had seen the scars on his back. The wound had been on the back, which would have meant a doctor would have had to see the wound in order to treat it, but he hoped the people who had seen it ran no farther than that.

Slowly, he took off the bed clothes and put on a suit, wincing from the effort. Once he was fully dressed he walked down to Riff's bedroom and opened the door, locking it behind him. Riff was resting soundly, the duvet slowly rose and fell to the rhythm of his breathing. Cain pulled the blanket back and slid next to Riff in bed so that he was right against the older man. He laid his head into his chest, being careful to avoid the bandages and closed his eyes.

He felt a hand stroking his head and looked up to see that Riff was awake.

"It is good to see you are well milord," Riff smiled.

Cain frowned, "what do you think you are doing almost getting yourself killed? You must take responsibility and remain by my side!"

"I am truly sorry milord; if it had not been to save your own life I would not have put myself into such a circumstance."

"You are my property, you must never forget that. Do not behave so recklessly in the future," Cain chided.

"I would rather die myself than allow another to touch even one hair on your head be disturbed," Riff replied. Cain kissed Riff softly on the lips.

"Once those wounds are healed, you will have to make up for what you have done," Cain announced.

"Brother, are you in there?" There was a sharp rap at the door. "I told you to rest! You are so careless."

"It appears our meeting has been cut short, get dressed Riff, you cannot afford to laze about in bed any longer. There is much that needs done around the house I am sure while you were lazily relaxing in bed. If you continue to be so careless I may have to replace you."

"Please excuse my oversight milord, I will get right onto my duties," Riff replied, getting out of bed. He pulled on his clothes without showing even the slightest sign of pain, causing Cain annoyance. Cain walked over to Riff and wrapped his arms around his servant, passionately kissing him.

Cain pulled away smiling, "we will continue to plunge deeper into hell until the end."

[End of Roses Are Red]

A/N:: That was extremely long, I was debating cutting this arc into five parts, but in the end I decided against it. I hope it was okay. I hate to abuse Cain and Riff like that. :( The next arc I'll make sure to be extra nice to them. ;) I'll try to get it written as soon as possible, but I have to devise an idea for it first. Until next time!


End file.
